Dreams to Reality
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first Voltron fic :) K/A- Someone from Keith's past comes back for an unexpected visit and his untold feelings for the Princess are thrown into question- Does Ally feel the same for him? But what dark plan is in the works with Lotor? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you Fanfic junkies. I am animefreak5483- and even though I've been a huge Voltron fan since I was a little kid (My older brother and I use to watch the show on TV- I even still have my voltron action figures and the little peoples that came with them ) but I am new at posting and writing Voltron fics- so be nice- This is the first of two stories I wrote, I'm still finishing typing this one so the other will be a while :) But anyway- I have gone into a writing phase again and I just came up with cute story ideas. Keith and Allura paring- They are so cute together ;) Anyway- enough of me talking! On to the story!  
PS: R/R please I want to know what you think :) And I do not own Voltron or any of the major characters-  
  
Dreams into Reality  
  
CH 1  
Dreams into Reality  
Five lions soared past the castle in a tight formation.  
"Ok team nice pass, now let's try another one- Princess you take the lead." The voice in the black lion said.  
"Really Keith?" Allura's voice called out with a happy and excited tone. "Do you really think I can do it?"  
"Roger that." Black lion blasted forward and then flew to the back of the formation giving the princess and blue lion the lead. "Just remember the things we've practiced."  
"Right." The blue lion roared and lead the team into the next series of turns and maneuvers.   
"Lance watch your vectors!" Keith barked out. And within a second red lion corrected the course.  
"OK, now what Keith?" The princess asked.  
"You're in charge- you tell me." Keith smiled at her through the comm link.  
"Alright team. Let's try formation Beta 5- over the mountains."  
"Are you sure you can lead that one princess?" Pidge asked from in Green lion.  
"She'll do fine- as long as everyone keeps their ships under control." Keith said over the com.  
"Right." Hunk replied. Lance nodded and the five lions increased their speed. The princess was the first to pull up and fly almost 90 degrees in the air to avoid the mountain. Pidge and Hunk were next, followed by Lance. And Keith took the maneuver like a skilled pro effortlessly.  
After several more drills and runs the five pilots returned to the castle.   
"You did good out there princess." Hunk smiled at her as they all retired to the rec room for a little relaxation before lunch was served. Lance slumped down on one side of the couch; pidge was over in the corner with Hunk tinkering on some new creation of theirs. Allura was waiting for Keith to return from the med wing. It was only a few days since he and Lotor had one of their bloody battles. Lotor had cornered the team during a training exercise. Allura had been training in the black lion when the attack happened. Keith took several dangerous hits before both lotor's fighter and the blue lion fell to the ground. Both fighters immediately got to their feet and began a heated ground battle. The other four lions had their hands full with the numerous robeasts launched.   
Keith and Lotor were both skilled fighters, however Lotor was willing to fight dirty. While both saber swords were at odds, lotor pulled out a blaster and shot Keith twice. Any normal person would have fell to the ground defeated, but not the Voltron Force commander. Lotor in his self-confidence thinking Keith would be incapacitated let down his guard and was punished by Keith swinging his sword into Lotor.  
Lotor shrieked in pain as his side and lower stomach area was struck. Hagar's beasts instantly went down and rescued the injured blue monarch before Keith could finish him off. The robeasts left along with lotor's fleet in defeat. Keith had passed out not long after he saw the danger was gone.  
  
"What could be taking keith so long?" Allura asked Lance as she sat down, tired of waiting.  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "What I want to know is why aren't we taking a break- Lotor will be out of commission for a good month with that injury- so why can't we get out of a few lion practices?"  
"You know Keith wouldn't want us to get caught like that again. I mean 'Always be prepared' is like his motto." Hunk commented from the corner.  
"But you would think Keith would at least take a few days off to let those wounds heal." Pidge added.  
"Keith can't stand doing nothing- even at the academy he broke his leg once, but he limped to class the very next morning. He could have had at least a week of classes off." Lance sighed.   
"Yeah- I'm surprised Keith is going to the doctors- it must be really bothering him." Hunk commented.   
"Wouldn't he at least tell us he was in pain?" Allura asked.  
"You really don't know Keith to well." Lance quickly put in. "We've been here for a few years, and you don't know he'd never complain to us about pain by now?"  
"Well, I…I would like to get …closer…but." Allura blushed slightly. When it came to the handsome captain of the VF she was smitten. Lance caught on to her blush.  
"Ah… I get it." Lance began to laugh. Allura's blush of innocence turned into a flush of anger.  
"Why are you laughing?" Pidge asked as he and Hunk looked away from their creation. Both of them moved closer to the couch and the current conversation.  
Allura didn't know what to do- but staying here and being laughed at was not something she had in mind. She turned on her heals and stormed out.  
"Ok lance, what's up?" Hunk asked.  
"I just figured it out- the reoccurring blush, the hanging on his every word, her batting of her eye lashes…."  
"Come again there Casanova." Hunk said confused at where Lance was going with his list.  
"I'm not the Casanova this time." Lance replied smirking. "But some black haired, long lashed dark eyed VF alliance pilot is." Lance winked.  
"Keith?" Pidge asked. "A Casanova? Are we talking about the same person here?"  
"It seems the princess is the next victim to Keith's secret charms."  
"Secret charms?" Pidge asked.  
"They're secret even to Keith- he doesn't know what he does to the ladies. It's not fair. If I could effect women like him- man I'd use that gift." Lance chuckled at the thought.   
  
Allura stormed out of the rec room. She felt the red on her face. 'Stupid!' She berated herself. 'You basically confessed your feelings from him… and to Lance! His best friend!' She sighed. 'Why? Why do you have to have these feelings? What is it about that man… that tall, dark, gentle, courageous…NO! Allura stop this. He's just a pilot…a…a ruffian? That's what Nanny calls them… but Keith? That gentleman with the kind smiles a ruffian? No he's not like that to me… to me he's a knight, my knight….' Allura sighed as she thought about Keith. She soon came out of her daydreams and inner struggles. She looked and realized where she was. The Med wing. 'Well the least you could do is see how he's doing. He did save you again.' She collected herself and walked into the med bay.  
  
"You really must take a break- pushing yourself will only lead to more damage and injury." The dr lectured Keith. But the black haired captain, who was sitting on the examining table, bare chest-ed captain, would hear nothing of it.   
"I can deal with the pain- I'm use to that."  
"So you're telling me I'm going to have to make this an official order to get you to take a break?" The dr tapped on his sore area on his thigh. Keith cringed a the throbbing pain in his thigh and in his chest. The dr tried not to smile at the stubborn young man. 'For some reason he reminds me of someone…a young king Alfor, that's it.' The dr thought as he took a roll of fresh bandages and began to wrap Keith's chest wound.  
"You know- a normal person would actually enjoy a break- but you? You are a mystery to us here on Arus, captain."  
"Well I'm sorry- AH! Watch it will you dr- that laser burn went right through and your hitting it on purpose."  
"Doing what captain? I'm doing my job showing you my point that you're in need of rest!"  
The dr knew exactly how to break a stubborn person- he had lots of experience with Allura and her father. He suddenly pulled the bandaged tight. Keith let out a roar in pain.  
From the corner of the room, came a small gasp. Keith heard it right away and turned his attention off the dr and to a chocked princess near the door.  
"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude.. Keith you're bleeding!" She cried as she saw the blood soaked bandages. "DR! You're suppose to be healing patients not harming them more!" Allura looked worriedly at Keith as she took the bandages from the man's hand and unwrapped the bloody ones.  
"Well, princess, I was only.." the dr tried to explain his course of persuasion, but was hushed by Allura as she handed the dr the used bandages. The expression in her eyes told the dr it was time to be quiet and back off.  
"Princess… ev…" Keith began, but was hushed by her gentle touch on his wound. Her small hand sent shocks through his body sending him off into a new world. Little did he notice that by the time he fell off of cloud nine Allura had him all bandaged up. She smiled up at his deep eyes.  
"Th…thank you." was all he could say to her.  
She smiled when she noticed she had her hand still on his chest. She quickly removed it, hoping her blush didn't make a fool of herself.   
"Well." the dr said as he came back into the room. He seemed to not notice the moment that the two had just shared looking into each other's eyes. "I will give you this and expect to see you back here in two days-" The dr handed Keith a slip of paper and a bottle of pills. Keith quickly read the slip.  
"Dr!"  
"No arguments captain! You will not fly for at least a week! You will rest and stay off that leg!" Keith was about to open his mouth to protect.  
"Is it that serious dr? Keith - why didn't you say something?" Before Keith could say another word Allura was helping him off the examining table and helping him walk out of the med room. "Thank you dr, I will make sure he gets some rest." Allura said as she and Keith left the med wing of the castle.   
Allura was trying to take some of Keith's weight off his injured leg as they walked back to his quarters.  
  
"Really princess, I'm fine. The dr is just over reacting- I'm perfectly fine."  
"Keith you've been keeping this from us for three days! When were you planning to tell us you were in pain?"  
"I…"  
"You had us worried." By now they were outside Keith's room. "I… I. Was worried about you." She suddenly said as se helped him sit on his bed.  
"Princess…I don't know what to say. I didn't want you or anyone to worry over me… I'm sorry." Keith said with his head hung in sadness.  
"It's ok- but you need to be more careful- now I want you to get some rest… please Keith." She looked at him knowing he was about to protest. But the look of worry and concern in her eyes silenced Keith.  
He sighed and got into bed.  
Allura smiled and helped tuck him in. He couldn't help but smile and laugh.  
"What's so funny captain?"  
"It's just that on one has tucked me in since… well a really long time. Lance would say I'm getting soft. But you're the first person who has actually gotten me to take a break- but what about the team? I can't.."  
"Will you be quiet? The dr said you could fly in the event of an emergency. But Lotor is not going to try anything for a while. Relax- you've earned this break." Before Keith could say another word Allura got off the bed and walked to the door. She turned off the lights and turned back to Keith. "I'll send some dinner up in a few hours- until then get some rest." And she vanished behind the closing door. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Standard disclaimer applies- ME NO OWN IT. OK?  
  
CH 2  
Keith laid awake for a few moments, contemplating things. He hated spare moments like these. They let his mind wander. Keith could handle any evil monster, robeast or enemy, except one- his own mind. The dark memories of his troubled past, and the haunting 'what ifs' that plagued his present. Just what did he feel for the princess? 'That feeling- I never felt anything like this before for another person… for anyone.. But why her? She's out of my reach…. isn't she… Of course she is! She's a princess of a planet! Technically she's my boss, and then I'm her superior officer when she's in the lions! It's against tons of codes and regulations- I can't! I cannot let me feelings get out of hand… Keith you WILL NOT let these feelings continue! Remember what happens to those you let get that close- you fail them! So top now!" He told himself. Soon after his internal debate he fell asleep. He hadn't realized he was so tired.  
  
Allura walked into the dinning room where the VF and herself used to eat their meals.  
"Where's O fearless leader?" Lance asked seeing that his friend was missing.  
"The dr has ordered that Keith have some well deserved rest- his wounds were more serious than he let us know." She sighed.  
"That's just like him." Lance said. "So how long is he out?"  
"The dr said that he can't go to practice for at least a week, but in cases of emergencies he can pilot the lions- so I guess this means Lance you'll get your easy practices; because you are in charge."  
Lance smiled and gave a smirk that seemed to say- 'POWER! I have the power!' He chuckled in his mind like an evil dictator while rubbing his hands together.  
"I'll take some food up to Keith's room in a little whi…"  
"Princess! You will do no such thing! Going inside a man's room, that ruffian's no less, is not becoming of a princess- there are maids and servants who can attend to the commander." Nanny barked in at Allura's comment.  
"Nanny."  
"No, you listen here young lady- it's bad enough you socialize with these space explorers, but going into their quarters, alone, no less, is just scandalous." Nanny continued on her lecture. The VF somehow slipped out of the dinning room without nanny hearing them. Nanny however was not about to let Allura sneak out, and so the princess sat and daydreamed as nanny kept talking.  
"She got Keith to actually take a break?" Hunk scratched his head in disbelief.  
"Those big blue eyes and pouty lips must be hard to say no to." Lance smiled ad erupted into a fit of laughter.  
"Knock it off lance." Pidge spoke up for his two friends. "I mean this has gotta be difficult for the both of them. Allura has Nanny and Koran to deal with so she doesn't need anyone else making problems for her."  
"Yeah, Pidge's right. She needs a friend right now to help her understand her problems right now." Hunk added. Lance had stopped laughing by now and nodded his head.  
"But who's going to talk to her? I mean I don't what to tell her- she needs a female to help her sort through love problems." Lance pointed out.  
"Well why don't we just leave them alone then?" Hunk suggested.  
"Alright, let's go see if fearless leader is still alive." Lance said to get the subject changed. The three guys walked down the hallway of the castle towards their quarters.   
Allura, after being lectured by nanny for nearly a hour and a half was now in the kitchen helping to make Keith's dinner.  
"He's just so dreamy." Allura overheard a few of the maids saying. "His black hair is so sexy, who is going to go and give him his meal?" Another voice replied. "I want to." "No me!" "Come on he likes me better." The group of four women began to almost fight over the right to bring Keith his food. The squabbling maids didn't even hear Allura leave the room.  
Ally found the rest of the VF standing outside of Keith's quarters.  
"I thought princesses were not suppose to go into 'ruffians' quarters and feed them?" Lance smiled.  
"You guys aren't ruffians- I don't know why nanny doesn't like you guys… and besides the maids were a little busy at the moment." She replied.  
"To busy fighting over who would get to come and play nurse and take care of the sick baby in there?" Lance chuckled fluttering his eyes in a mock of the swooning girls. Allura wondered how lance knew. She was about to ask when he continued. "It always happens- man! Keith is a total girl magnet. I don't understand him. I would use this.."  
"We all know what you'd do- so keep it to yourself. Come on guys let's let Allura see if Keith is up and wants something to eat." Hunk said as he and Pidge left.  
"Don't you go and take advantage of him." Lance winked and ran off before Allura could respond. She brushed it off and entered Keith's room. She didn't need a lamp because the sunlight was illuminating the room enough for her so see Keith's sleep form.   
"Men. I'm sure glad you're not like him." She said to Keith as she came closer to the bed. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' She smiled at the thought. She set down the tray she was carrying and sat on the side of the bed. With her hand she moved some of the unruly hairs off his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. Suddenly his facial expressions changed from one of a peaceful sleep to one of pain and horror. Keith's face went cold and he began to thrash around. A tiny groan of pain came out of his closed lips. His expression worried Allura. She took hold of his face and tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. He was helpless- it was the first time she had ever seen him like this- in distress. Her heart went out to him as he cried out to someone in his dreams.  
"Keith wake up- it's just a dream, you're having a nightmare- wake up please."  
"NO! Don't leave…." He cried out still trapped in his nightmare.  
"Keith! Wake up!" She cried.  
Suddenly Keith's body nearly jumped. He went straight into a sitting position in a second's time. Both arms grasping tightly to Allura, pulling her to him tightly. He was breathing deeply- almost gasping for air. He rested his head on her shoulder.   
Allura was at a loss for words. Never before had she seen Keith in this state. He seem so weak- 'so human.' She thought. She took this opportunity to be close to him. She wrapped her arm around his once strong shoulders-, which were now almost shaking. Her other hand stroked his hair. 'Oh God do I wish this would never end.' She thought as she set her head on his, nuzzling her face into his black locks.   
"It's alright Keith." She repeated over and over tying to sooth him.  
Keith's mind was a rush of images from his past. Death was a common occurrence in his memories and when his mind was allowed to wander, it usually led to the reoccurring nightmares of that day- the one single day that changed his life and he wished had never happened. The day of his father's death….  
When he finally came out of the terror-induced trance he realized where he was and the awkward position he was in.   
There he was shirtless having someone hold him, not just any someone, but the princess with her in his arms. Her head resting on his- she was rocking him gently- soothing him in a tender embrace. How Keith wanted to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. But did he want to wake up if it was a dream? Not really.  
Allura felt Keith's body recover- he no longer shook and his heart wasn't beating abnormally fast anymore. She smiled as she felt Keith's lips kiss her neck.  
He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't regret it. "Thank you." He sighed as she squeezed her a little tighter and then slowly broke the embrace. They were silent for a while- neither knew what to say.  
"Princess, I… I'm sorry." Keith stammered.  
"Keith it's ok. You had a horrible dream- I am so glad you're ok… do. Do you have this dream often? Is there anything I can do to help?" She said as she slowly touched his cheek with her hand. Keith once again felt the shock of her touch. He felt as if she was going to melt him.  
"It's nothing." He said as he took her hand off his face and in his own.  
"Keith, please." She didn't know whether she was pleading for him to open up to her or for him to fulfill her dreams kissing her.  
They were getting closer- Allura slowly began to close her eyes. Awaiting a kiss from her hero, her knight.. Her secret love.  
Keith had to admit the offer was tempting, so tempting that is once strong control left him. And he had had it. All his control was lost as she pleaded with him. He forgot he was merely a captain and she a princess… forgot? Well not really forgotten, but titles were pushed aside- disregarded by both. They were just people now, a man and woman.  
"I love you Ally." She thought she heard him whisper, as he was about to claim her lips.  
But it was not to be- the castle alarms screamed and both people opened their eyes to find them so close to kissing.  
Captain mode switched back on and he and Ally moved away quickly. Keith jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt throwing it on. Allura wanted to cry. They were about to kiss-that's all she wanted. Keith had shown her a side of himself she never knew existed.   
'Had he? Could he have really have said those worlds? 'I love you ally' Was I just dreaming?' Allura thought as she stood slowly. She followed Keith as they quickly made it to the control room.  
"Report." Keith shouted.  
"Captain, I thought you were suppose to be resting?" Coran said.  
"Forget that- what's the situation?"  
"An unidentified ship is being detected on our radars." Pidge said pointing to the screen.  
"Ok team to the lions." Keith said, as he was about to run to his hanger.  
Hunk grabbed Keith by the arm stopping him.  
"We'll get this one cap." Hunk said as he pushed Keith into the control center chair. "You just sit back."  
Yeah and watch our excellent work, with me in command." Lance smiled as he and the others ran to their lions.  
Keith wasn't able to get a 'but' and the lions were already launched. "If we need you we'll call." Lance added from inside the cockpit of the red lion.   
Keith sighed and took control of the computers.  
"Hey team that's one of the alliance's shuttles." Keith said as he zoomed in on the ship in question.   
"An intergalactic shuttle- but why would they be coming here?" Pidge asked.  
"And unannounced?" Lance added. Keith opened a comm channel with the shuttle.   
"Alliance shuttle, this is the VF- Identify yourself." Keith demanded. But there was no response. "I repeat! Identify yourself or we will be forced to take action… I will not warn you again." Keith turned to his team ready to give the order to shoot at it.  
"Keith? Is that you?" A woman's voice came over the comm link.  
"That voice…. I know that voice." Keith said.  
"It s you! Keith it's me!"  
"Alex?" Keith's eyes opened wide. "Alex what are you doing flying the shuttle? Hey lance- it's Alex!" Keith seemed excited. Lance smiled and shook his head.   
"Who's Alex?" Hunk asked. Pidge and Allura shrugged.  
"No clue." Pidge answered.  
"Keith why are you in castle control? Did my big brother finally manage to beat you up?" the voice of Alex laughed.  
"Big brother?" Pidge asked.  
"Guys stand down, there's no threat here. What are you doing here kiddo?" Keith asked.  
"Well I was going to ask for permission to land- and I'm not a kid anymore."  
"Really? Well you're clear to land on docking pad five- you need any help coming in?"  
"No thank you- and I'll have you know I was the top pilot in my class there Keith!"  
"Lions escort the shuttle in and return to base. Coran abort the alert status. I'll meet you on the docking bay." Keith said as he got out of the chair and walked slowly to the docking bay.  
The four other met Coran and Keith out of the docking bay as the shuttle landed perfectly.  
A small woman, no more than 19 exited the ship first. She was nicely figured and had long brown hair pulled back in a militaristic bun. She walked down the platform. When she spotted Keith she began to run- forgetting protocol. She opened her arms and was about to hug Keith when he straightened himself up and saluted her. The woman stopped a few feet from him- looking disappointed and saluted back. Keith began to laugh. Alex smiled and jumped into Keith's arms. He swung her around as they both laughed.  
Lance cleared his throat.  
"Don't you want to say 'hello' to your own brother?"  
"I suppose, but I always liked Keith better." Alex smiled and went to hug Lance. "And no flirting with my teammates. I've told them all your usual tricks- so they won't work."  
"What I'm hurt- you of all people implying that I need to use tricks to lure women." Lance smirked.  
"That's Keith that doesn't use tricks- you do."   
"Oh, I'm sorry guys." Lance said looking at the crowd of confused people. "Princess this is my baby sister Alex, Alex this is Princess Allura, Hunk, Coran and Pidge."  
"I'm so sorry you have to put up with my brother." Alex said as she bowed to Allura.  
"It's definitely interesting at times, but he livens up this stuffy castle. Welcome to Arus, and forget the formalities." She said as she hugged Alex. "You and your friends are welcome here for as long as you like." Soon the rest of the crew had exited the ship. To Lance's enjoyment the entire crew was composed of women.   
"Speaking of crews, why exactly are you here?" Keith asked.  
"I can answer that." A voice from behind them said. Keith turned back around towards the ship. His mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw who had just exited the ship. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- Third verse same as the first, or add your own disclaimer here: ______  
Ch 3  
"Well hello captain, it's been a long time, but I see you're just as handsome as I remember." A beautiful red headed woman said as she stopped before Keith. Her uniform showed the rank of captain, medals and awards glittered on her uniform- still not a distinguished as Keith's array of medals, but quite impressive.  
"Selena?" Keith said, still not sure she was standing before him. He suddenly saluted- it was like a reflex.  
"Still so duty bound. You know we never did get to finish that one night." She smiled, as Keith looked impassive, and sort of annoyed. "Well there's always time for that."  
Lance and Hunk watched the scene between the two captains with interest. They couldn't hear what exactly was being said, but they knew what was going on. Coran cleared his throat, and Keith instantly introduced everyone.  
"Princess, excuse me, but this is captain Selena Aimes, captain Aimes, this is her highness Princess Allura of Arus." Selena looked over the princess before bowing.  
"You'll have to excuse us your highness- I didn't radio ahead our arrival because then you would have set up a formal greeting and I so despise formalities." Selena said.   
Allura didn't know why but there was something about this woman that caused a strange feeling inside her. This woman.. It seemed like she had something hidden, and what was the relationship between her and Keith? Allura couldn't explain it. She just smiled and nodded.  
"And- Oh- my! Lance you have grown more handsome since we last met." Selena said. "Well since my Keith won't give me a hello kiss, would you mind?" She smiled. Lance didn't look to thrilled but complied with a friendly kiss on the cheek. He wasn't one to miss up a kiss with a beautiful woman ;)   
"Not bad, I've had better." She looked over to Keith and smiled. "So Keithy are you going to ask why I'm here?"  
"Well.. Why are you here then?" Keith said as he cleared his throat.  
"Would you believe I came to see you?" Keith shook his head at her statement. "Oh come on Keithy." She said as she took hold of his arm. "Well to be honest that was only an added bonus, but I have an important message for you from the Garrison and the Admiral of the Lunar Fleet."  
"Why don't we discuss this after dinner, you all must be tried from your journey." The princess suddenly said. "You will join us for supper won't you? I'll have nanny set up our guest quarters for you and your crew captain."  
"Thank you princess. It was a long trip. And I do wish to freshen up." Selena smiled as she let go of Keith's arm. Nanny came out and led the crew of women to their rooms. "I'll stop by a little later Keith." Selena whispered to Keith as she and the others left to follow Nanny.  
Keith winced, with all the commotion he forgot about the pain in his chest.  
"So Keith, I remember the last time you and Selena got together. As I recall you had a cast on your leg from a nasty fall out of a window." Lance smiled. "I wonder what she'll do to you this time."  
Keith didn't really pay any attention to lance's comment, but instead he staggered towards the door in pain.   
Lance stopped smiling when he realized Keith was in pain. Allura ran to his side instantly.  
"Keith you need to rest- I told you to stay in bed." She said worriedly.   
Lance and Hunk helped Keith walk back to his room. There Allura helped them put the weakened captain back into bed. Pidge brought some fresh bandages and Allura carefully changed his chest dressing. Lance and Hunk watched as she tenderly took care of him.  
There was a knock on the door suddenly. Lance went to see who it was and saw his sister's face smiling.  
"They said you'd be in here… what happened to him?" She gasped as she noticed the princess bandaging Keith's chest. "When were you gong to tell me he was hurt? I wouldn't have jumped on him if I'd have known- I'm sorry Keith." Alex said as she ran to Keith's side. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, I'm fine, really. I just… I mean" Keith looked up to Allura.  
"You will not leave this bed until supper and then only if you are feeling well can you come don and eat." She said sternly. "Now I think we should leave you to get some rest." Everyone started for the door and left.  
Allura took Alex down the hall to finish freshening up.  
As they were leaving Selena walked up to the three men. Hunk and Pidge made some excuse and left Lance alone with Selena.   
"So what brings you out this far in the galaxy captain?" Lance asked her. He never did really like Selena. Ever since she had started to pursue a relationship with Keith back in the academy. She tended to be one of 'those' girls. The ones that would do anything, or anyone, to get ahead in their career.  
'So what is she doing here? And what could she possibly want and how does Keith fit in with her scheme?' Lance asked himself.  
"Well I was sent to personally give a message to commander Keith. Then once I am done with him I will need to speak to her majesty. It's of the utmost importance."  
"Can't it wait till morning?" Lance asked suspiciously.  
"Speaking of Keithy where is he?"  
"He's resting at the moment- and he's not to be disturbed… by anyone." Lance added.  
"Oh well. We'll just see about that." She said, as she was about to continue towards Keith's room.   
"No way. Selena you had your chance with Keith- and you left him, He's found a little happiness here with Allura, so just leave him alone!"  
"With her? The virgin princess- who blushes when one talks of kissing? How can she please a man like Keith?"  
"Just leave them alone Selena. For once in your life be nice and think of someone other than yourself."  
With that Lance left as Selena just smiled. 'I'm here for two reasons, and I'm going to finish this mission- no matter what I have to do.' She left the hall and returned back to the room where her crew was relaxing.  
Selena walked into the room to find the princess chatting with Alex and the other seven women.  
When she entered the crew quickly saluted her.  
"At ease girls. Take a break. You're on vacation for a few days while I take care of details." Selena smiled. "Go find yourself a cute bachelor, but remember I call dibs on Keithy." There was a combination of groans and cheers from the crew. Selena smile wickedly seeing the confused and jealous look on allura's face.  
Alex saw what Selena was trying to do. Alex didn't think much of her commanding officer, other than she was fair to the crew and skilled, but her reputation trailed along not to far behind her. Alex had cense that there was something between Keith and Allura- call it intuition- but that look confirmed everything.   
"So when is supper served your majesty?" Selena asked.  
"Please Selena, please call me Ally. There is no need for formalities, like you said." She smiled trying to seem friendly, even though Allura sensed something wrong about Selena. There was something about Selena that Allura didn't like.  
"Alright then, Ally do you know the time of supper?"  
"It will be in at least a hour, Nanny is making such a fuss about guests." Allura said. "But we're happy to have you join us." She continued as she looked around at the crew of women who were not much older than her.   
"Hey how about we have some girl talk to pass the time?" Selena proposed. "I know you all have some juicy first romance stories to tell."   
Some of the other women began to recant some of their stories of boyfriends and first kisses. Allura was having a good time conversing with actual women for a change. And she enjoyed hearing about their triumphs and often-funny escapades in love.   
"Selena tell us your story." One of the crew said.  
"Mine? Well I don't know…well alright." She smiled and began telling her tale, not forgetting to leave out the chance to get Allura jealous.  
"My first relationship was the first year of the Excelled Academy training… with the one man every woman wanted her hands on."  
The girls all gave a sigh "Keith" they chimed together.  
Allura felt like she had just been hit in the stomach. Keith?  
"Yes, Keith and I." Selena sighed. "He was so handsome back then, and well he's only gotten better." She smiled.  
"How did you two get together?" Someone asked.  
"Well, of course I fell for him the moment I saw him. Every girl does, but it was so like Keith to not be interested in anything other than courses. So I had to take the initiative." Selena recounted. "The day we had our first kiss, oh God what a good kisser he was, was during the academy's swimming tests. The three most desirable bachelors and of course your brother Alex were done. Keith placed first; Jeff and Keith were always in a big competition. But any way, Jeff, Lance, Sven and Keith were all in those nice swim trunks, I felt faint just looking at Keith. I got to the high dive near the deep end of the pool and dove in. It was a good dive too, but then.. I got a cramp. (Cramp my butt! BS!) I thought I was going to drown, until I was saved… Keith jumped in and rescued me. He held me close as he swan to the side. I must not have been breathing because he pressed his lips to mine and tried to resuscitate me." She smiled broadly. "Of course I knew he would do this, so I grabbed him and kissed him. He must of like it too- because we were kissing until the instructor pulled us off each other."  
"That's so cute." The girls swooned. Allura and Alex were the only ones not drooling over the story.  
"We dated for several months. It was heaven. I never knew he could be so devastatingly romantic. We watched sunsets together, and we were even paired up for combat practices several times.  
"That was until he found out you were lying to hi8m." Alex added.  
"Ales dear come on now. You're just jealous that Keith gave me something no one else could have."   
Alex saw red. No one talks about Keith like that- he was her first crush, but he was also like a big brother to her. Selena had already broken his heart, but now she was trying to hurt both him and Allura.  
"I do recall you were the one who would invite friends over to your house when Keith would spend the night. You had such a big crush on him- and it looks like you still do."  
"He's like my big brother!"  
"There you go- my adopted brother thing again. He was perfectly fine without a family, why did he need yours?" Allura was confused at Selena's comment.   
'Keith not having a family? What?' She thought. 'He, nor the others, except Pidge, mention their families, so I guess I just took for granted he had one…'  
"Quite pitying him! He hates that." Alex retorted.  
"You are jealous. Well I'm sorry but Keith and I loved each other."  
"Until you threw him out a window." Was Alex's reply.  
"What?" Allura finally spoke up. She was utterly confused. 'Loved? Window? What was going on?'  
"Oh that's right, I suppose you wouldn't know. We broke up towards the end of the last year, but not before I gave myself to Keith." She paused to look at the horror on Allura's face and the anger on Alex's.  
"You… and Keith?" A crewmember gasped.  
"I gave him my virginity and accepted his- oh and I thought he was only a good kisser? Wow was I wrong."  
"That's enough Selena." Alex said.   
Allura wanted to cry.. 'Selena and Keith were lovers? But why does this hurt so much? Why could…could I really love Keith? Yes, yes I do… but… him and Selena?'  
"It was great while it lasted. But then it didn't work out- to bad you know what they say about first loves." Selena didn't know why, but she was taking pleasure in hurting Allura like this. She could see the anguish on her face.  
"Yeah that's when you threw him out the window and he dumped your butt for lying to him all the time- you used him Selena! You're such a -"  
But before she finished Allura stood up and rushed out of the room. She couldn't take it.  
"Oh did I upset the virgin princess?" Selena laughed. Alex snarled at her and left to catch up with Allura.  
  
"Ally, wait up." Alex yelled. Allura ran to her room and fell weeping on her bed.  
The door was still open so Alex entered shortly after. "Hey Ally, come one. What's wrong?"  
"I…I…don't know."  
"You love him don't you?"  
"No! Not after hearing that." She wept. Alex placed her hand on Ally's back and sat beside her.  
"Come on Ally. Selena was being a real… well she's a slut. She. Used Keith and well, Keith made a mistake. He was going through tough times, and well…. He had never let himself be in love before, so he didn't know what he was doing."  
"But"  
"Ally, he doesn't love Selena. I'm not sure he ever did. Selena is power hungry and she dated lots of guys. She went after Keith because Keith was the academy's best cadet. She wanted the title that came with dating him. She lied to him over and over. When he found out he kind of was in a sticky situation…"  
"What happened?" Allura asked.  
"He found out who she really was. She lied about her last name. Keith found out she was Admiral Aimes' daughter. Admiral Aimes was Keith's mentor of sorts, and well the night he found out. The admiral almost found them together. He went out onto the balcony to hide, but he lost his balance when Selena suddenly shut the door on him." Alex sighed. "He realized who she really was. And her reputation for sleeping around and being a power thirsty person came crashing down with him. He broke his leg that night. I'm sure Lance has made jokes about that- he never let's Keith forget it." Allura had stopped crying rivers of tears, but she still felt deeply hurt. "Lance and the others were trying to get him to open up when this whole thing happened. And since, well he's shut himself up more. I hate it. He'll risk his life getting hurt for others and think nothing of it. But he can't and doesn't like being emotionally hurt. He's been through so much… please Ally just give him time. He doesn't love Selena and well, I had always hoped he would find someone like you." Allura was shocked at what Alex was saying.   
"Please Ally don't shut him out because you think he doesn't love you. Because I know he does. He was to- the way he talks to you, how he looks at you, how he's risked his life for you, he has to love you. But he's afraid to open up again. He's…"  
Before Alex could finish Nanny came in the room.  
"Princess, Supper is ready. Please wash up and come."  
"Thank you nanny." Allura said hiding the tears. Nanny left and Alex hugged Allura tight.  
"Ally he's not going to say anything until you make him see you feel the same way. Knowing Keith he feels he doesn't disserve you and you deserve someone better than him. Don't ask me why, but he does. It's just his way."  
"Thanks Alex, you're so nice… I just.. I love him so much that seeing Selena.. It just hurts and this feeling inside. I've never felt it before.."  
"It's called jealousy. You love him so much that you can't stand him being with another." Alex let go of Ally. "And you know- he's not with anyone. He hasn't ever dated another since, and there's no way that Selena has anything left with him. He's totally devoted to you. He's so devoted and so in love with you that he'd rather break his own heart by not saying anything than have you reject him. He wants you to be free to do what is best for you and your planet…. Now how about we go and get something to eat. And don't let Selena get you down; Keith's going to let her have it. She won't get very far with him."  
Allura thanked Alex. But what Alex said plagued her- did Keith really love her? He had done a lot for her and her planet, but was that just because it was his job? She was confused and what did Selena want? She shrugged off the questions and went to the dinning room. 


	4. chapter 4

AN: I hope you are liking this fic so far- I like it, but oh well- K/A parings are just so cute and I like watching the episodes and looking for little 'moments.' Makes me all warm and fuzzy- did I just say that? Anyway- you know the drill with the disclaimers and stuff! So on to the story!  
  
Ch 4  
The dinner had been very quiet for a while, just Lance's regular jokes. An empty place sat beside Allura. 'Keith must still be sleeping,' she thought until she heard the doors open at the end of the room.  
"I apologize for being late. But no one woke me." A slow moving Keith said with an apologetic expression on his face. He walked over to this usual place. "Please forgive me princess."  
"Keith, you don't have to ask. You should be sleep anyway."  
"Sorry, but my stomach told me it was time to get up." Keith smiled as a servant gave him a salad.  
Alex sat near lance and smiled. Selena wasn't going to get very far with him while he talks with Allura.   
Selena was quite annoyed. Keith hadn't even looked at her. He was to busy chatting with Allura and Alex. She needed to get Keith's attention.  
"Hey Keith." Alex spoke up, noticing Selena was about to.  
"Yeah kiddo? What's up?" Keith looked at Alex who had an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry- you're not a kid anymore, but come on, old habits die hard."  
"Fine, I suppose I'll always be that kid who annoyed you and lance to no end…"  
"You weren't that annoying." Keith added in. "Besides you made life at your place interesting. So what's on your mind?"  
"Well I was wondering… if you could make some of those brownies? I've tried to make them, but they are never as good as when you made them." She pleaded.  
"Yeah Keith you haven't cooked forever- and those brownies were good." Lance added.  
"Brownies? I love brownies!" Hunk smiled.  
"I don't know." Keith said. "You mean my mom's old recipe? I'd have to go looking for it. If I even have it."  
"Don't give me that BS Keith. I know you wouldn't leave something that important in a lock box at Galaxy Garrison." Alex smiled.   
"Fine. You got me, but we'll have to get Nanny's permission to use her kitchens."  
"Oh yeah! Our mom could never make them as good as Keith could." Alex told Ally. "We'd make him make them all the time."  
"That's funny, Keith I never knew you could cook." Ally said looking at him surprised.  
"I kind of had to learn when I was younger." Keith said hoping that the subject would be changed soon. "So how are your parents Alex?" Keith said to change the subject.  
"They're great, they enjoy your letters, and mom even said you made a better son than her's ever did." Alex looked over at Lance. Both Keith and Alex laughed.  
"I sure do miss the good old days." Alex said. "Just mom, dad, me, lance and you." She smiled.  
"How come none of you guys eve talk of home?" Ally asked. "I've met Lance's and hunk's parents over the communicator, but Keith, I so would like to meet your parents. I'm sure they're nice, but you never speak of them… how come?" Ally said not knowing she was opening a sensitive subject.  
Keith's breath caught in this throat. He couldn't speak.  
"With all due respect your majesty- but how could you be so dumb and inconsiderate?" Selena barked at a very dumbfounded Allura. She didn't know what she said wrong.  
"Selena!" Keith growled. "That's enough! It's not her fault she doesn't know! I never told her or anyone here." Keith calmed down and sighed. He looked over at Allura who was fighting back tears.  
"I'm sorry Allura, but you won't ever get to meet my parents… my family.. They all died."  
"Keith… I'm so sorry." Allura said taking his hand and squeezing it in support. She saw the pain in his eyes.  
"My father… was a top admiral in the Garrison. He and I went on a maiden voyage of a test ship when it was sabotaged…somehow.. I was the only survivor. I spent the next year almost in a Garrison hospital.. While I was recovering my mom went into premature labor due to the stress of losing my father, my little sister never made it.. And my mom couldn't take all the sadness… I was powerless to help her… I watched as she gave up on life and died.. I couldn't help any of them- I was about four when it all happened…" Keith stopped and stared at his plate for a while.  
Allura's eyes were full of sadness…. 'How horrible.' she thought. She was about to offer Keith some supportive words when Selena yelled at her again.  
"Don't you pity him." Selena said. "He hates pity."  
"Selena!" Keith's eyes snapped up. "I said that's enough." Keith's sadness turned to anger. "And what makes you think you know all about me?" Keith yelled across the table at Selena.  
"Come on Keithy."  
"Don't! Don't you dare call me that! So why are you here? Not enough guys to backstab and throw out a window at the Garrison? You never change do you Selena?"  
"I'm shocked. Are you implying,"  
"That you'll do what ever it takes to get ahead? Yes, I guess I am. Although I was raised to never call a woman names, but yes, you are a tramp!"  
"You didn't think that of me a few years ago!"  
"I was stupid! I guess being lied to, used and eventually thrown out a window does make on grow up!"  
"Come on Keith. Don't be like that I came here to help you." Selena said.  
"You mean help yourself. You never cared for others- what do you want? Say it and get done with it so you can leave!"  
"I came here to help you get the one thing you said you wanted."  
"Really?" Keith was feeling very annoyed and tired now. "And what would that be?"  
"You said you wanted to be an admiral like your father." Keith was silent- this was of course true. He wanted to continue on in his father's footsteps.  
"I don't want a short cut! That's your way. I'll make it there on my merits."  
"Keith come on, you know that'll take a long time and."  
"NO! And it's not you just offer something without a catch. Well what's the catch?"  
"My father." Selena was silent for a moment. Keith didn't like Selena too much, but her father was a different story. Keith thought of the admiral as a mentor and friend.  
"What's wrong with him?" Keith's tone changed and turned to more of a concerned one.  
"Keith, you don't know how hard it is for me to say this… can we please go somewhere private and talk?" No one said anything. Everyone was shocked at the fight they were seeing before them. Lance was smiling. He knew Keith would lash out soon, and Selena would finally meet her match.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You have something to say to me, well you can say it in front of my friends."  
"Keith… come back to the Garrison with me. My father.. He's stepping down and you could have his position. Keith please. I never meant to hurt you, I swear.. I still love you Keith." This got everyone's attention, all eyes went on Keith. He was staring with a pair of hate filled eyes.  
Allura couldn't breath- what would Keith do?   
Suddenly a fist slammed down on the table and started everyone. It was Keith's hand. Clenched together in a fist, his skin turning a rage-full white.  
"How dare you!" He whispered trying to keep his rage in check. Keith stood up and turned to face Selena. "Who do you think you are?" He now roared. "You think that by dangling the one thing I wanted, my last dream, before my face will make up for everything?" Keith's tone was frightening Allura. He was finally losing his temper. "I've accepted the fact that I'm living a worthless existence, my attempts at happiness always fail, but I still have my dignity!"  
"So you want to stay here on this insignificant planet? Get yourself killed for people who are not your own race?" Selena stood and yelled back at him.  
"YES! I rather like it here on this insignificant planet. In fact I volunteered to leave the Garrison on this mission. To get away from everything! YOU especially!" Keith screamed. He regained his composure and turned to allura. "I'm sorry princess for my outburst. I hope you will excuse me. I feel a bit tired and I will retire now." Before anyone could say anything Keith was out the door.   
"Keith Alexander Richards!" Selena called after him.  
"Oh let him be!" Lance finally spoke up.  
"Shut up Lance. At least I'm trying to keep him from wasting his career- staying here will not help him."  
"And tempting him with an easy way out is a good thing? Forcing the guy to marry you so he can become admiral is low Selena, even for you." Lance hissed hatefully.  
"Shove it! I know what I want in life."  
"Why can't you accept that maybe he doesn't love you?" Alex said joining in on the mouth battle. "He started over here on Arus, he loves it here. Maybe he doesn't want to be an admiral anymore."  
"So you're going to let him waste away- alone out here?" Selena asked.  
"Maybe he's not as alone was you think- maybe there is someone here for him." Alex continued.  
"I don't have time for this." Selena said as she stormed out of the room after Keith.  
"Wow was Keith pissed." Hunk said.  
"Yeah, he's never lost it like that in a long time." Lance said. "I just hope that he's not going to…na Keith wouldn't do that."  
"Do what?" Allura finally spoke. She was troubled by the day's events. So much had happened since this morning.   
"Well they might end up killing each other. They were known for their fights, but this time there'll be no kiss and make up. They're out for blood."  
"So who's going to go and check on him?" Alex questioned.  
"Not me! I learnt the hard and painful way to never mess with him when he's like this." Lance said.  
"Count me out as well." Pidge added. "He scares me when he gets mad, but he could rip me apart in a second like this."  
"And he'll take it out on us if we go and talk to him." Hunk stated.  
"Well then we get someone who he'll never hurt to go and talk to him." Alex smiled. "Hey Ally."  
"W-What?" Allura said as she was broken from her thoughts. She was inwardly smiling. 'He likes it here…maybe…'  
"Maybe you should go and have a talk with him, you know he'd never hurt you. And well Lance says he actually listens to you."  
"B-But what am I suppose to say?" Allura asked.  
"Well you could tell him how you feel." Alex mentioned.   
"How I feel?" Allura said. "Will… will he leave? Do you think he'll want to stay?" She asked because she was becoming worried.   
"I don't think Keith will be going anywhere with Selena." Lance said. "He likes it here."  
Allura was still unsure what to do, as they finished eating dinner. She just kept replaying Alex and Keith's words over in her head. 'Does he really love me… but then why stay here if he doesn't? He has to feel something…'  
  
"Keith?" A woman's voice called into the darkness of the commander's room. No response came. Slowly and stealth fully she crept into his room, She heard the sounds of the shower running in a small room near Keith's closet. She silently moved her sleek body towards the bathroom, where he didn't notice her enter.  
'What the hell is going wrong with me?' Keith asked himself as he let the cold water run on his soaking hair. His head was leaning on the tiled wall of the shower stall. 'I feel so lost all of a sudden- is it because I I know I have no chance with Allura that I've let myself fall for 'her' again? NO! I don't love her, I know I don't. I love Ally, but… why must my body betray me too?' He sighed. His predicament clouded his mind and for once he let down his guard. "Ally.." He said out loud in a dream. He was so worked up in this thoughts that he didn't notice the bathroom doors slowly open and a female body enter the stall with him. Keith was lost in a pleasant dream as a soft warm hand began to caress his back. He moaned as his intruder's body pressed against his back.  
Keith had to admit that the feeling of their wet bodies produced felt good. But as hands began to roam he was snapped back to reality. He quickly turned and not to gently pushed his guest against the shower wall gripping her hands.  
"Selena?" Keith said. He knew it would be her; the one he wanted would never be so bold as to join him in the shower.  
"So you have become more aggressive? Wonderful." she smiled as she tried to move closer to him. But she couldn't. Keith held her against the wall and kept a distance between them.  
"Come on Keithy."  
"No Selena. I'm not going to- I don't love you anymore." Keith dropped her arms and backed out of the shower.  
"Your mind says No, but your body and eyes scream Yes." She said as she turned off the shower and followed him. Keith threw her a towel as he covered his lower half.  
"How long had it been since you received pleasure from a woman?" She said as she slinked over to him. She dropped her towel and stood before him. Keith remained silent. He couldn't help but be tempted. "Your eyes tell me it's been to long. Poor Keith, you've been denying yourself and your body of what it craves and needs. Come with me Keith. I'll give myself to you; you can have the family you've always wanted. You can have the job you've always dreamed of and you'll be happy." She smiled as she say Keith's eyes looked at her nude form. "Go ahead, I'm yours Keith." She breathed out. But Keith didn't flinch. So she took his hands and placed them to her chest. "You Love Me." She told him as she came closer to him. It wasn't until she was pressed against him, her inner thighs rubbing against him, that his towel dropped and his mind kicked back on.  
Keith suddenly and swiftly moved out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Selena alone. Keith quickly dressed in his normal blue cotton pajamas. Selena came out of the bathroom, still wearing nothing but her birthday suit.  
"I'm enjoying your new sense of playfulness and teasing Keith.. It's turning me on to no end, but enough with the foreplay- I want you." She called to him.  
"I'm going to sleep now Selena, if you would please leave."  
Keith moved closer to his bed and laid down under the covers. Acting like Selena wasn't even there he rolled on his side facing away from her.  
Selena pouted and took a plain shirt out of his drawers and slipped into it. She moved over to his bed and knelt near his back.  
"Are you trying to make yourself chaste for another? Because I can tell you've found someone… could it be a certain young blonde beauty?" Selena laughed.  
"Go away." Keith said.  
"It is true. You're in love with the naïve princess."  
"Selena I said enough!" Keith yelled as she sat up and scowled at her.  
This sobered Selena. 'He is in love with her.' she thought.  
"Just go away please!" Keith's tone startled her. It was no longer demanding, but more of pleading.  
"You know it won't work out…" She said. Her tone changed too.  
"I know, order code 12874 of Galaxy Garrison protocol. 'A commanding officer shall not maintain or pursue extra work relations with officers under their command.' I know." Keith quoted.  
"Then why torture yourself over her if you can't ever be together?"  
"I know I'll never be anything to her but a pilot, but at least I …"  
"What admire her from afar? Get yourself killed by pointlessly throwing your life away? Letting yourself be hurt when she marries a prince? Keith come with me- you won't have to kill yourself to be appreciated or loved. There's nothing you can do for her."  
"You're wrong." Keith said as he turned away from Selena. "I can.. I can fight to give her a world where she can live and be safe and happy. I can fight; I can destroy that which causes her sadness. …"  
"Keith… you said you loved me once a long time ago. Look at what's real. You can't have a life where you live a fantasy. This dream of the princess and you is just that, a dream. What can you do? You're just a commoner, an alien, this isn't your planet and these people's problems are not your concerns." She crawled up and straddled his legs- the covers of the bed separating them. "Look at me, at what we can have again- I'm real, and I'm here and I'm willing to bind myself to you forever. I love you." She said as she hugged tightly to Keith.  
He didn't struggle against her now. He was even debating ravishing her with kisses until everything went black. He dropped limply into Selena's arms.  
"I'm sorry Keith." She said as she pulled a small syringe from Keith's shoulder. Selena got off his bed and dressed in the set of cloths she had brought along.  
  
"So all decided then? We leave him be." Hunk said. The group had, since supper, moved to the rec room. Everyone from the ship, except Alex had left for bed.   
"How can you be sure he'll be ok with Selena?" Lance asked. "I mean he is a guy after all."  
Although Allura was naïve she still knew what happened between men and women and she was worried.  
"He loves Ally, he wouldn't do that with her." Alex said. "I know Keith wouldn't."  
"But keith doesn't know who she feels about him. Not to mention the whole rank and society position issue."   
"So Ally should just tell keith how she feels." Alex said again.   
"I…I…just don't know how to tell him. What if you're wrong- he'll leave for sure!" Ally said.  
"Just let your heart talk." Alex said. "Someone has to see if he's ok tonight. He's our friend guys."  
Ally nodded and stood up. She swallowed her pride and fear and sighed. "Right. I know what I have to do- I'm telling him how I feel tonight." And with thast she walked confidently out the door.  
"We won't stay up." Lance smiled.  
"You go Ally!" Alex called. "You can do it." 


	5. chapter 5

Back for more? Alrighty :) Well I'm glad to have a few people read this fic- even though I enjoy reviews- I never expect high numbers- I'm writing this for my own, and your amusement! So I hope you are enjoying it- oh the suspense! Sorry- I tend to get very …prolific, long winded? What ever- but anyway once I get a good idea I let it run and run and run and run….. Ok I'll stop ;)  
On with the fic- you didn't come here to read my mindless comments and sleep deprived ramblings-  
Insert disclaimer here: ______________________________(you should know this by now) ;)  
  
Ch6  
Allura laid Keith back on his lack as he let out a weak moan. He had begun to move more in his sleep. She was grateful for that, at least he was alive and waking up. Maybe when he woke up he would have an idea on how to get out of here.  
'No Ally, you've got to get out of here and save Keith this time.' She thought as she got up and looked over her surroundings… nothing.   
"God Keith what do I do?"  
Suddenly the ship came to an abrupt halt. Allura and Keith went flying along with the contents of the room.  
Allura groaned and got up. She went and got all the stuff off of Keith. As she lifted the last box off Keith she noticed him moaning more. He groaned and brought his hands over his eyes. Rubbing them like he was just waking up.  
"NO! NO!" He screamed out as if he were in pain. Ally knelt by his side.  
"Keith… Keith… wake up." She held his hand in her arms. "Open your eyes. Come on."  
"Don't leave me!" Keith cried as he forced open his eyes. He was panting. His chest moved up and down rapidly. "Ally?"  
"Oh thank goodness you're awake.." She replied.  
"Ally? Where are we? And why are we in our night cloths?" Keith asked. He was still being held loosely to Ally, who he noticed was in her barely there nightgown. "I remember Selena and I… she… drugged me… and."  
"Sh.." Ally soothed him.  
"Why? Why Can't I move my legs?" Keith asked as he tried to get up.  
"You've been out for hours.. Selena brought us here."  
"Why you? I can see why she'd want me, but how'd you get here?"  
"She was being nosey." A voice called from the door.  
"Selena?" Keith said as he stared over at the door. "What's the meaning of this? What… what's wrong with him?"  
"Him?" Ally asked confused.  
"You never cease to amaze me Keith…" Selena chuckled. "But how did you know this has something to do with my father?"  
"He hasn't contacted me for a while- he never misses a chance to talk…ever.. Unless he was in trouble. So are you going to tell me or not?"  
"Keith.." Selena sighed and for once she looked as if she was going to cry. "They have him…"  
"Lotor? They have the admiral?" Keith was mad. How dare Lotor kidnap someone dear to him again.  
"And I'm the ransom?" He sighed.  
"The admiral in exchange for you." Selena answered. Allura looked at Keith.  
"NO, Keith you can't- they'll kill you! Lotor wants you dead.. You mustn't." Ally held him tightly. Keith wrapped his weak arms around Allura. It was so unlike him, but he placed a kiss on her head as she begged him to reconsider.  
"Selena." Keith looked up, and away from his princess." I'll do it- but only on one condition. You get Allura out of here. She does NOT get handed over as well."  
"Already done. Lotor doesn't want Allura anymore."  
"What?" Keith said in utter surprise. "But he's always been after her and Arus… I.."  
"After your last fight… he has no hope for an heir, he doesn't even have a planet left. He doesn't care about creating an empire now; he only seeks revenge. He's mad with rage, Keith and doesn't care about Allura or Arus. He'll only attack if because of you."  
"So I go and all will be peaceful again.. How long?"  
"They are already here- Lotor will be boarding shortly.."  
"NO!" Allura screamed as she cut Selena off. "I won't let you Keith! I order you not to go…" She sobbed into Keith's pajama top. "You can't… we need you… I.. I..I Need you Keith.." She looked up into his deep eyes.  
"Ally.. I.."  
"No don't want to hear anything about duty! Don't… don't you want to stay?" Keith cut her off with a kiss. His lips pressed to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss… Allura was silenced.  
"I'm sorry pr.. Ally, I'm doing this so you and your world can be free… I know you could never feel the same way as I do for you- but seeing you happy in a world without Lotor's terror looming overhead makes my life a small sacrifice… I. I love you Allura- this is my gift to you. Please… be happy and live free. I could never give you what you deserved… I'm ready Selena." Keith looked up to the woman by the door. He gently tried to get Allura off of him.  
"No Keith- I love you too- why must you leave me now? We can make things work- you'll be right by my side… please.."  
"Ally, Ally, look at me love, God how long I've dreamed to call you that- You've got to be strong. Not only for yourself, but for your people. You're free Ally- Lotor won't bother you again…" Keith placed another kiss on her soft lips. This time she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She knew this wasn't respectable behavior, but she didn't care… and Keith… he said he loved her, but now he was …leaving. Deep down she understood why, but now, this instant, her heart was being torn into two. Keith broke the kiss and staggered to his wobbly feet.  
"I'll always love you Ally, Please don't cry for me.. I've been so lost al my life- but now I have a purpose… a reason to exist." before ally could do anything the door shut and Keith and Serena were gone.  
The two walked away from the room. Keith was trying his best not to cry as he heard Ally's cried and screams from within the locked room. She was frantically trying to get out and stop him… 'no ally, it's better this way. Don't settle below your station.' He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Keith." Selena finally said as they neared the docking bay where Lotor's ship was docked.  
"You had no other choice… and besides as an officer I've pledged to do this. We all did when we graduated from the academy… his life is more important, he's vital to the garrison."  
"Keith, I've never stopped loving you. Know that I didn't mean to ever hurt you- never I.. I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok- please take care of Allura. Get her back home please.. Do this for me- just get her back to Arus."  
"I will, as an officer of the Alliance, you have me solemn vow- no harm will come to her."  
Lotor's ship began to dock. Both people stood still- neither knew what to expect.  
"I guess this is good bye then." Keith said.  
"Know that we will come for you." Selena whispered.  
"I don't expect such a thing. It'll be to dangerous, just… let me go.."  
  
"Ah dear Selena- I see you have your end of the bargain here. Good." Lotor snapped his fingers and the admiral came forward escorted by three guards.  
"Selena!" The old, balding man in a military uniform called out.  
"Daddy." Selena said. She was about to rush towards her father- but was stopped.  
"Not until I get my part." Lotor said as his guards stopped the touching family reunion.  
"I'm here Lotor- all you want is me, well here I am! Now let the admiral go!" Keith said as he stepped forward.  
"Keith?" the admiral said in shock.  
"Admiral." Keith saluted and then turned his attention back to Lotor. "Captain Keith Alexander Richards- serial code 1157629 1st Class Commander of the Voltron Force- surrenders in exchange for Admiral Aimes." Lotor grinned. He motioned for all his guards to converge on Keith.  
Before Keith knew what was happening he was hit on the back and fell to the ground. Another solider picked him up and Keith's arms and legs were shackled. A neck collar or some sorts was tightly clamped around his throat.  
"exchange complete." Lotor smirked as he motioned for the prisoner to be taken on his transport ship." Now as a sign of good will I extend a warm welcome for you my dear and what ever crew you have to come and be my most respected guests. This small ship will not be safe enough for your long journey back to planet Earth."  
"That's very kind but." Selena said trying to sound grateful. She wanted to get out of there now!  
"I INSIST! Besides you have some medical experience- I wouldn't want my prize prisoner to die so soon." Lotor smiled evilly.  
Selena had no choice. "I will have to accept your offer then." She said. "I have only a servant in the back of my ship- I need to gather a few things as well…"  
"Of course- come over when you are ready, right now I have to see that the captain is settled in his temporary home."   
  
Once Lotor and his crew left the small ship was pulled into a tracking beam from Lotor's bigger battle cruiser.  
"Selena what's going on?" The admiral asked as he watched dumbfounded.  
"Dad don't worry I have a plan."  
"But what does that scoundrel want with Keith?"  
"Sh- dad just trust me. But first we have to make sure Ally is safely disguised. Then we bide our time till we can save Keith." Selena said. "you stay here on this ship father. I won't let them hurt you again. But I'm going to get Keith back.." 


	6. chapter 6

Back for more? Alrighty :) Well I'm glad to have a few people read this fic- even though I enjoy reviews- I never expect high numbers- I'm writing this for my own, and your amusement! So I hope you are enjoying it- oh the suspense! Sorry- I tend to get very …prolific, long winded? What ever- but anyway once I get a good idea I let it run and run and run and run….. Ok I'll stop ;)  
On with the fic- you didn't come here to read my mindless comments and sleep deprived ramblings-  
Insert disclaimer here: ______________________________(you should know this by now) ;)  
  
Ch6  
Allura laid Keith back on his lack as he let out a weak moan. He had begun to move more in his sleep. She was grateful for that, at least he was alive and waking up. Maybe when he woke up he would have an idea on how to get out of here.  
'No Ally, you've got to get out of here and save Keith this time.' She thought as she got up and looked over her surroundings… nothing.   
"God Keith what do I do?"  
Suddenly the ship came to an abrupt halt. Allura and Keith went flying along with the contents of the room.  
Allura groaned and got up. She went and got all the stuff off of Keith. As she lifted the last box off Keith she noticed him moaning more. He groaned and brought his hands over his eyes. Rubbing them like he was just waking up.  
"NO! NO!" He screamed out as if he were in pain. Ally knelt by his side.  
"Keith… Keith… wake up." She held his hand in her arms. "Open your eyes. Come on."  
"Don't leave me!" Keith cried as he forced open his eyes. He was panting. His chest moved up and down rapidly. "Ally?"  
"Oh thank goodness you're awake.." She replied.  
"Ally? Where are we? And why are we in our night cloths?" Keith asked. He was still being held loosely to Ally, who he noticed was in her barely there nightgown. "I remember Selena and I… she… drugged me… and."  
"Sh.." Ally soothed him.  
"Why? Why Can't I move my legs?" Keith asked as he tried to get up.  
"You've been out for hours.. Selena brought us here."  
"Why you? I can see why she'd want me, but how'd you get here?"  
"She was being nosey." A voice called from the door.  
"Selena?" Keith said as he stared over at the door. "What's the meaning of this? What… what's wrong with him?"  
"Him?" Ally asked confused.  
"You never cease to amaze me Keith…" Selena chuckled. "But how did you know this has something to do with my father?"  
"He hasn't contacted me for a while- he never misses a chance to talk…ever.. Unless he was in trouble. So are you going to tell me or not?"  
"Keith.." Selena sighed and for once she looked as if she was going to cry. "They have him…"  
"Lotor? They have the admiral?" Keith was mad. How dare Lotor kidnap someone dear to him again.  
"And I'm the ransom?" He sighed.  
"The admiral in exchange for you." Selena answered. Allura looked at Keith.  
"NO, Keith you can't- they'll kill you! Lotor wants you dead.. You mustn't." Ally held him tightly. Keith wrapped his weak arms around Allura. It was so unlike him, but he placed a kiss on her head as she begged him to reconsider.  
"Selena." Keith looked up, and away from his princess." I'll do it- but only on one condition. You get Allura out of here. She does NOT get handed over as well."  
"Already done. Lotor doesn't want Allura anymore."  
"What?" Keith said in utter surprise. "But he's always been after her and Arus… I.."  
"After your last fight… he has no hope for an heir, he doesn't even have a planet left. He doesn't care about creating an empire now; he only seeks revenge. He's mad with rage, Keith and doesn't care about Allura or Arus. He'll only attack if because of you."  
"So I go and all will be peaceful again.. How long?"  
"They are already here- Lotor will be boarding shortly.."  
"NO!" Allura screamed as she cut Selena off. "I won't let you Keith! I order you not to go…" She sobbed into Keith's pajama top. "You can't… we need you… I.. I..I Need you Keith.." She looked up into his deep eyes.  
"Ally.. I.."  
"No don't want to hear anything about duty! Don't… don't you want to stay?" Keith cut her off with a kiss. His lips pressed to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss… Allura was silenced.  
"I'm sorry pr.. Ally, I'm doing this so you and your world can be free… I know you could never feel the same way as I do for you- but seeing you happy in a world without Lotor's terror looming overhead makes my life a small sacrifice… I. I love you Allura- this is my gift to you. Please… be happy and live free. I could never give you what you deserved… I'm ready Selena." Keith looked up to the woman by the door. He gently tried to get Allura off of him.  
"No Keith- I love you too- why must you leave me now? We can make things work- you'll be right by my side… please.."  
"Ally, Ally, look at me love, God how long I've dreamed to call you that- You've got to be strong. Not only for yourself, but for your people. You're free Ally- Lotor won't bother you again…" Keith placed another kiss on her soft lips. This time she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She knew this wasn't respectable behavior, but she didn't care… and Keith… he said he loved her, but now he was …leaving. Deep down she understood why, but now, this instant, her heart was being torn into two. Keith broke the kiss and staggered to his wobbly feet.  
"I'll always love you Ally, Please don't cry for me.. I've been so lost al my life- but now I have a purpose… a reason to exist." before ally could do anything the door shut and Keith and Serena were gone.  
The two walked away from the room. Keith was trying his best not to cry as he heard Ally's cried and screams from within the locked room. She was frantically trying to get out and stop him… 'no ally, it's better this way. Don't settle below your station.' He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Keith." Selena finally said as they neared the docking bay where Lotor's ship was docked.  
"You had no other choice… and besides as an officer I've pledged to do this. We all did when we graduated from the academy… his life is more important, he's vital to the garrison."  
"Keith, I've never stopped loving you. Know that I didn't mean to ever hurt you- never I.. I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok- please take care of Allura. Get her back home please.. Do this for me- just get her back to Arus."  
"I will, as an officer of the Alliance, you have me solemn vow- no harm will come to her."  
Lotor's ship began to dock. Both people stood still- neither knew what to expect.  
"I guess this is good bye then." Keith said.  
"Know that we will come for you." Selena whispered.  
"I don't expect such a thing. It'll be to dangerous, just… let me go.."  
  
"Ah dear Selena- I see you have your end of the bargain here. Good." Lotor snapped his fingers and the admiral came forward escorted by three guards.  
"Selena!" The old, balding man in a military uniform called out.  
"Daddy." Selena said. She was about to rush towards her father- but was stopped.  
"Not until I get my part." Lotor said as his guards stopped the touching family reunion.  
"I'm here Lotor- all you want is me, well here I am! Now let the admiral go!" Keith said as he stepped forward.  
"Keith?" the admiral said in shock.  
"Admiral." Keith saluted and then turned his attention back to Lotor. "Captain Keith Alexander Richards- serial code 1157629 1st Class Commander of the Voltron Force- surrenders in exchange for Admiral Aimes." Lotor grinned. He motioned for all his guards to converge on Keith.  
Before Keith knew what was happening he was hit on the back and fell to the ground. Another solider picked him up and Keith's arms and legs were shackled. A neck collar or some sorts was tightly clamped around his throat.  
"exchange complete." Lotor smirked as he motioned for the prisoner to be taken on his transport ship." Now as a sign of good will I extend a warm welcome for you my dear and what ever crew you have to come and be my most respected guests. This small ship will not be safe enough for your long journey back to planet Earth."  
"That's very kind but." Selena said trying to sound grateful. She wanted to get out of there now!  
"I INSIST! Besides you have some medical experience- I wouldn't want my prize prisoner to die so soon." Lotor smiled evilly.  
Selena had no choice. "I will have to accept your offer then." She said. "I have only a servant in the back of my ship- I need to gather a few things as well…"  
"Of course- come over when you are ready, right now I have to see that the captain is settled in his temporary home."   
  
Once Lotor and his crew left the small ship was pulled into a tracking beam from Lotor's bigger battle cruiser.  
"Selena what's going on?" The admiral asked as he watched dumbfounded.  
"Dad don't worry I have a plan."  
"But what does that scoundrel want with Keith?"  
"Sh- dad just trust me. But first we have to make sure Ally is safely disguised. Then we bide our time till we can save Keith." Selena said. "you stay here on this ship father. I won't let them hurt you again. But I'm going to get Keith back.." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello- sorry it's been a while guys- but here's chapter 7- this story is talking a while to type- I haven't had that much free time to type- But oh well- This is where the fic gets a little dark at times- But what did you expect from Lotor? Him giving Keith flowers? I don't think so- Lotor's got to have a LOT of anger and pent up rage- and poor Keith finds himself on the receiving end of the prince's anger. It's not that graphic violence- but some might not feel comfortable with it- so I thought I might warn you- it's an 'R' rated fic- so you figured it would have some violence- right?  
  
Anyway- I don't own a thing!  
Chapter 7  
  
Ally was alone now- but she didn't feel afraid for herself. Keith had made Selena promise she would be safe…. But Keith.. He was probably in Lotor's hands right now.  
"Why?" she cried. "why does it hurt so much? He… he.. Said it… he loves me. I know now- but he's… gone."  
  
The door opened in a rush. There stood selena with a long hooded cloak in her arms.  
"Here put this on and stay quiet." She said as the cloak was flung over at Allura.  
"Why? You giving me over to Lotor too? He offer you something extra? Always out to gain for yourself aren't we?"  
Allura stood up- she was full of anger and rage. Selena was the cause of her pain.  
"Will you shut up! And put it on! I promised Keith I'd keep you safe."  
"What does that matter? You've killed him! He'll be dead soon- tortured and beaten… Oh God Keith…. Why?" Allura slumped to the ground and wept at the thought.  
  
Selena could not help but feel Ally's pain. She too had fallen in love with the raven-haired space explorer- but they had to be strong. Both of them! She needed Allura's help to save the man they loved.  
"Get it together!" Selena yelled and slapped Ally. Allura's tears and sobs were silenced. "If there's a chance we can save him- we need to work together."  
"But you handed him over to lotor!"  
"We can still save him! But I need you to put this on and listen to me! And most of all I need you to trust me. I will not let Lotor kill him.. I owe him too much to let him die here, where he is so close to the first bit of happiness in his life… now will you help me?"  
Ally hesitated for only a moment and then put on the cloak.  
"What do I do?" Ally asked as she got up and wiped her tears away- She was going to be strong. Keith needed her and she wasn't about to let him down.  
"you must act like me personal servant for right now- don't talk- don't look out of place and most of all do what u tell you. Now, let's go and remember to stay covered and near me."  
  
It wasn't long before the 'special' treatment began. The moment Lotor was on board, he greeted Keith with a laser sword to the stomach and a back of the sword hit across his back. He fell to the ground only to be welcomed to the continued beating of feet and fits. And all the while Lotor's menacing laughter filled his ears. He blinked- his vision was beginning to fuzz.   
'No! No! You are NOT this weak! This is nothing…' Keith told himself as he quietly took the beatings. 'I love you Ally.' Was all he kept saying in his mind. 'I'm doing this for you- it's an honorable death.. To give her something I could not…. A future.'  
Hasn't anyone seen Keith or Ally this morning?" Lance asked at breakfast.  
"Keith locked his door last night. When I went by there this morning, I took that as a 'do not disturb' sign." Alex said as she fiddled with her food.  
"Would the VF please report to the docking bay- I repeat the VF to the docking bay." Coran's voice called over the intercoms. Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Alex ran to the bay.   
"What's wrong Coran?" Lance asked.  
"Where are Keith and Allura?" Coran asked seeing only three force members and Lance's sister.  
"We don't exactly know. What's the emergency?" Hunk questioned.  
"There's a ship missing. I checked the logs and it left late last evening."  
"Around when?" Alex asked.  
"About one." Coran answered. "Why?"  
"Allura was last seen a little before that- and well, no one has seen Keith or Selena since supper last night. Maybe they left…" Lance said.  
"What? Selena's still gone too? This can't be good." Alex said.  
"Do you think she would kidnap them both? Pidge spoke up.  
"But why?" Coran asked.  
"I don't know." Alex said frustrated.  
"Well Keith will find a way to contact us if he's in trouble; and you know he'll make sure Ally is ok." Hunk replied to the worried bunch.  
"I hope so." Coran frowned.  
"Now stay in character- our lived depend on you not getting caught." Serena whispered to Ally as they walked on to Lotor's battle cruiser.  
Allura did as she was told. Selena was actually impressed at the princess' acting skills. Soon they were safely in their guest cabin. Selena had made sure her father was safe on the small ship she had taken from Arus. She wasn't going to risk her father's life- she didn't eve like risking Ally's life, but there was no way she could do this alone. And not to mention the fact that the stubborn princess wouldn't hear of staying behind. She truly did love Keith- and Keith loved Allura back. Selena knew she would die trying to give Keith that happiness.   
"How will we save him?" Allura whispered to Selena- fearful of listening devices in their room.  
"Let me handle it. I'm going to see if I can talk to Lotor tonight. Lotor wants to keep Keith alive until he has his little trial."  
"What.. What will they do to him? Please you have to tell me."  
"Knowing Lotor he'll put Keith on trial before all of galaxy- a grand spectacle that will strip Keith of his dignity and pride… and well… then.."  
"They'll kill him?"  
"Ally. We won't let that happen. I have a plan." 'I think…' Selena added that last part in her mind, as she frantically looked for something to save Keith.  
Keith lie on the ground. He was cold. The beatings had stopped a little while ago. For that he was thankful. He knew that the Drule empire to be experts of pain, but he had never expected the torture to be so… skilled and mechanical. They had done everything to him- from beatings to being branded. Yes, he now knew how cattle felt like, back on Earth. That and much, much more. Lotor took great pleasure in marking his left breast with a slave brand. Not only did they brand him, but also they kept the burning iron on his skin. Of all the wounds the burn hurt the most. He knew it was likely to be a third degree burn. Keith felt sick because of the smell of burnt flesh. But now he was alone. He was actually glad to be alone- he chuckled. He thought he'd never hear himself think that before. He didn't want to be alone before, but now… he treasured the silence.   
Keith couldn't move. He was still too weak. And where would he go if he did escape? Not Arus- he'd only bring Lotor's wrath back to the poor planet. No- he was on his own. Either he give up and die or, he could try and take a few others with him. Getting rid of Lotor totally would create assurance that Arus would be safe.   
'That's it,' he thought. "I'm going down and I'm taking Lotor with me…. All I need now is a plan.' He began to struggle against his chains. 'No good, alright. How about my legs? Nope- no good either.' He was securely chained down to the cold wet floor. His previous wounds were now reopened and bleeding along with the rest of his new array.   
  
"Trying to get away are we?" Lotor's voice called from the darkness. "I'm terribly sorry captain. But there's no hope for you."  
"We'll see." Keith mumbled back.  
"I know all your moves. Admit it! You lost…" Lotor laughed. "So how does it feel like to be a caged animal? Spending the rest of your life in a cage. And please do enjoy these last few hours. Because when we get closer to my fleet, there's going to be tried and executed in front on millions. And you're the special guest. Oh and don't worry- your friends on terra and little old Arus will be able to witness your pitiful demise." Lotor smiled.  
"You'll have to excuse me, if I don't thank you." Keith gritted his teeth- he wanted to rip Lotor apart!  
"Oh you poor animal- is that brand on your chest causing you pain? Well my caged barbarian let me help you feel more comfortable." Lotor placed a foot on Keith's head to make sure he was totally subdued. Then in seconds Lotor ripped off the remaining shreds of cloths- leaving only a small piece to cover Keith's last shreds of dignity. Lotor released Keith head and spat on him. "Now my dear captain you are no longer a man- you are the savage beast you always were.   
Keith sucked in his pride. He wasn't about to let Lotor take pride in stripping him of his dignity. He was a solider and a pro at masking his emotions- all his training would pay off now.  
"Nothing to say captain?" Lotor said as he bent down near his captive. "Are you telling me you already knew you were a common savage? Are you use to this? Well? Say something! Damn YOU!" Lotor went blind with rage, as he got no response from Keith.  
Almost a half an hour later- Lotor left the room with blood all over his cloths.  
"NO one going in there till I return!" He commanded and stormed off, leaving the guards to watch over Keith. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8  
I was reading this one fic this weekend and found a cute little disclaimer poem- I don't remember who thought of it- I think it was an Inu Yasha story writer, but I thought it was cute and I wanted to borrow it:  
  
"Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I Don't Own  
So You No Sue!"  
  
I thought it was amusing anyway.   
But enough with me- On to the STORY!  
  
The next few hours went by uneventful. Selena went and tried to figure out a way to get Keith. She knew that he was beaten and bleeding- but there was no way to get to him.  
She returned to her room where Allura waited any news Selena had gotten.  
Selena entered the room. The hopeful, yet pained look on Allura's face ate away at her. What would Selena tell her? 'Hey kiddo- he's been beaten to a pulp, and he's probably bleeding to death slowly and very painfully- so who wants lunch?'  
"S… selena?" Allura said as she stood.  
"Allura. Please…"  
"I know we need to be strong, but I just can't help but be worried…"  
Selena sighed and sat down and tried to comfort the worried princess.  
  
Lotor walked down the halls of his ship. He had cleaned himself up since he and Keith had their 'talk.' It was growing late in the day and Lotor was almost ready to retire. Tomorrow would be a trying day. He had told his visitors they would be going to terra, but well, since when did he tell the truth? He would add two more garrison officers to his trophy case. Not like he needed them or wanted them- but it would once again make the forces of doom something to be feared. The stupid VF captain had humiliated his father's forces; making them the laughing stalk of the whole galaxy. Well not after tomorrow. When he would present the garrison, and the rest of the known planets an execution to end all executions…  
Lotor had meant to go to the mess hall, but found himself at the dungeon area instead.  
"How inconsiderate of me- I never said 'good night' to my valued guest." He smiled as he entered the room.   
It was freezing in there- just the way lotor liked it. There lying on the floor was his prize- the weakened space explorer. If he had more resources he would have launched an attack on Arus. With out this one man Voltron would be no match. Yet the years of battle had made Doom's resources scare, and the capture of the planet Doom, made Lotor depend on his remaining battle ships.  
"I had hoped you of all people would have lived longer or at least put up a fight…" Lotor moved a little closer. "Oh my, I guess I had a little too much fun earlier. You'll need medical help now, damn it. But I can't have you looking like this for your trial tomorrow." Lotor was tapping Keith's still body with his foot. "Only one full day of torture and you're already like this? You could have at least given me some pleasure in this and cried out- I wouldn't have thought it less of you captain. We Drules are known for our cruel and intense torture methods. You are one of the few who make torture unpleasant."   
"will you shut up! And get it over with you masochist!" Keith groaned and swung his foot around tripping Lotor.  
"Ah- see your fighting spirit is still in that weakened worthless piece of flesh." Lotor smiled as he got up. "You realize it's hopeless- you've been abandoned again captain. Your precious garrison and your friends on Arus have forgotten about you… just like your family did back when you were a spoilt brat." Lotor laughed.  
Keith saw red when his family was mentioned- 'NO ONE! NO ONE MAKES A CRACK ABOUT MY FAMILY!' He thought as he summoned all his strength. Keith tried to jump up, but the chains ripped him back to the cold floor. His chains choked his neck and only increased the pain throughout his body.  
"Are you getting mad captain?" Lotor laughed. Keith tried to respond but all he could do was cough. Blood splashed from his wounds and his mouth. "Ah that's very touching. Really it is- I am well versed in your past now captain. I must say you had a very bright career ahead of you- but now… All you have a head of you is death!"  
Keith couldn't answer as much as he would like to, but his vision began to get cloudy. He was on the verge of passing out again.  
"Oh dear, I suppose you should be taken care of- I don't want you to die before your conviction and all." With that Lotor left the room. Keith lay there rasping for air. He feared he might have hurt himself worse by trying to attack Lotor. He couldn't loose his cool like that again.  
  
Selena was deep in thought as she walked down a corridor of the ship. Suddenly she accidentally bumped into a preoccupied Lotor.   
"Lotor." She said as she came out of her trance like haze. "I'm sorry." She didn't like apologizing to this slime, but she needed to be on the drule prince's good side.  
"Ah- my dear I was just on my way to find you… it seems that my guest has hurt himself and is in need of some medical care."  
"I'm sure his injuries are entirely Keith's fault. He can be… quiet clumsy." She said sarcastically.  
"In deed."  
"I'll help you again Lotor, but I get to keep Keith in my quarters until his trial. That way I can monitor his health. You can stop the torture for one night- can't you? I mean we'll be near your fleet soon anyways."  
"Torture? My fleet? Why whatever do you mean my dear?" Lotor tried to lie. "Very well- you may tend to the captain- but NO funny business or else your ship and your father get blown away."  
"Agreed" Selena said as she and Lotor went to Keith's cell.  
Selena felt faint as she looked at Keith's condition. In such a sort time he had suffered this amount of wounds… She knew he needed immediate medical help.  
"Have your guards help me bring him to my quarters." She demanded and Lotor motioned for the guards to help. Soon Keith was laid on the large bed in the guest cabin. Allura heard them coming and went into the bathroom to hide.  
Once Lotor and his men left Selena called to Allura.  
"Ally- bring out all the towels and some water!" She said as she got a better look at Keith's wounds.   
"Keith?" She tapped on his cheeks. She was thankful when she found a pulse. "Come on Keith." She continued to try and wake him as she began to stop his bleeding.   
Allura came out of the bathroom with all the things asked. She really had not clue what Selena could want with towels and water.  
"Selena?" Allura said as she exited the room. At first all she saw was Selena kneeling over the bed- then she noticed a body was lying down. It was still, except for slow and struggled movements of the chest that indicated breathing. Allura almost dropped the items she had in her hands as she recognized the mangled body to be Keith.  
Selena quickly got up and took the items from the dazed princess. Selena returned and began to wash the dried blood and dirt off Keith's body. Ally couldn't believe that this was Keith. She took a step closer and fell to her knees near the bed. She trembled, as it was clearly Keith there. She wanted to cry- but it was to late, she already was.  
"Oh Go… Keith…" She said as she took his hand into hers.  
"Ally I know this is a shock, and you're hurting to see him like this- but I need your help. Keith needs your help right now." Allura seemed to snap out of her stupor then and there. "Good- now find some blankets. We need to warm him up as soon as I finish stopping the bleeding here."  
As Selena applied pressure to his stomach injury, Ally gently cleaned the blood away from Keith face. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the brand Lotor burned into Keith's chest. Keith groaned as she dabbed the sore area.  
"Here- he needs to warm up." Selena said as she covered Keith up with blankets. Allura took Keith's hand in hers once again.  
"You stay with him tonight Ally- I need to check on my father right now." Selena said. "There's bandages in here." She motioned to a box with medical equipment in it. "Just keep him warm and try to keep him still. He'll need all his strength tomorrow."  
"Why? What's tomorrow?"  
"They are having a trial and then they're probably going to have the … execution.."  
"But we're going to escape here right now! Right? We need to get him out of here!"  
"No Ally- we can't. lotor has us in a situation where only one has to be sacrificed right now- believe me I'm trying…. Just… Just stay with him and don't try to run otherwise you'll get us all killed." With that Selena left the room.  
"NO! NO! Keith, I won't let you die… I'm here and I'll save you… Please Keith wake up…" She wept. Her hand gently caressing his bruised face.  
"No…hmmmm." Keith moaned in his sleep. Ally held his hand tighter and looked down on him.  
"That's it Keith- wake up…"  
Keith slowly opened his dark eyes. "Amm…am I dead?" He asked groggily and in no more than a whisper. Allura couldn't speak. He was alive- she could only smile down at him.  
"I must be because I'm looking up at the most beautiful angel…"  
"Keith…" Allura breathed out before she practically threw herself on him. She smothered his lips with passionate and desperate kisses. Keith was in pain, but he didn't mind it because he was busy returning her affection.  
The passion they both had been containing was now free. Allura began to trail her hands down his neck. In her trance she forgot Keith's current condition and touched his burnt chest area. Keith let out a cry of pain. Allura jumped off Keith.  
"I'm sorry, Oh God Keith, I'm sorry!" She said over and over again stroking his matted hair.  
"Ally…" He groaned as he tried to sit up.  
"Sh… Keith stay still and rest…" She told him. "Oh God Keith… I …I can't live with out you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Keith managed to lift a hand to her face.  
"I love you so much Ally… just having you here with me lets me die a happy death…"  
"No! Don't say that! I won't let you leave me now. You've done so much… I want us to be together- forever."  
"I'd love for that to happen Ally… but I'm sorry… you deserve better. I just wished I…"  
"Shh. Keith. You are more than worthy. And I'm the one who doesn't deserve you! I'm not sure what the future hold for us… but I know we have right now…"  
"Ally."  
"Shh. Keith, I want you. If only for one night. I want to be with you. Please Keith." She pleaded. She knelt near his side and bent over to kiss him. The little bit of Keith's restraint that he had been holding up fell as he felt Allura's body. She slipped out of her nightgown and entered the bed with him.  
  
"Ally… your first time should be special and with the one you love… Don't throw this gift away…" Keith gasped out as he gently pushed her up so she could look at him.  
"You… you don't want me?" She asked sadly.  
"NO! NO! Gods Allura, I mean… that is… Ally I do. I do want you- I've wanted to be with you since I saw you on that staircase. I fell in love with the beautiful woman you are… Ally not having you has been the worst torture of my life… Being so close and unable to touch you… it's a thousand times worse than what Lotor could ever do…"  
"That's what I feel too- having you always so far away, so closed off to me and everyone… Keith I'd never throw away anything if I gave you myself… You are the one I want. And I'm here now, so please… Let me give you my love…"  
Before either could say anything they both were pulling each other into passionate kisses.  
"Just be gentle." Ally whispered into Keith's ear.  
"I was about to say the same thing." He replied as he nibbled her earlobe. They both laughed lightly and soon they found themselves sharing all they had with each other.  
Keith was able to forget the pain and fatigue as he and Allura were taken into heaven during their night together.  
Neither felt so complete, nor content then they did as Allura dropped gently on Keith's chest exhausted. She purred as she snuggled close. All Keith's pain left him. He was so at peace he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or dead.  
"If I'm dead, I must be in heaven… if I'm dreaming don't ever wake me up." he said as he kissed Ally's silken hair.  
"You're neither- we're finally together. I'm so happy right now. Why did we wait so long to do that?"  
"Nanny would murder me that's why." Keith smiled. Neither got much sleep during the night; when not joining together in a new level of intimacy, they talked and just lay in each other's tight embrace.  
  
But the fantasy came to an end and reality once again came back crashing down as the communicator in the room rang. Selena was on the other end.  
"Ally? Ally come in. It's me Selena. I'm on my way there."  
"Keith, do we have to go back to that horrible reality? Why… why can't we stay here like this… please don't say we have to…" She pulled herself closer to Keith.  
"Ally, I don't want to either- but you've given me something to live for- I won't die so easily. Not now… I won't ever leave you- they may take me away physically, but my soul and heart are always with you." Keith said. "Now if you don't want Selena to walk in on us in our birthday suits, we better get dressed." Allura nodded. She didn't want to fight with Keith now.  
"Ally."  
"What is it Keith?"  
"Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen? My beautiful golden haired goddess."  
"And you Keith…" She said as she returned to his bedside with her cloths back on. "You are the most handsome dark haired man I've ever seen- my knight from the stars." She kissed Keith's lips and helped him put back on the small shreds of clothing he had left.  
He couldn't help but shiver from the coldness, not having Ally's body near him. Allura say him shiver and sat back on the bed/ She pulled a blanket around them.  
Not long after Selena entered the room carrying a bundle of cloths.  
"it's good to see you awake Keith." Selena said. Keith and Allura didn't respond. "Fine then be that way. Here. You'll want something to wear for the trial and our escape later." She said as she handed the uniform. "I took it from your room before we came."  
"Thanks. Keith said as he took his dress uniform and dressed. For the first time in days he stood on his own two feet.  
"How do you feel? Can you walk?" Selena asked as she came over near Keith and Allura.  
"I'll be fine." Keith answered.  
"We… We have to go no Keith…" Selena said sadly.  
"I understand." Was his monotone reply.  
"Keith!" Ally started.  
"Please Ally. Every time we do this it rips out my heart. Please. I won't give up on us, don't… don't ask me to do something I can't. If there was a way I'd take it, but Ally I believe in us and your light ill always be my reason for living…" Keith took her hand. "We'll be together always."  
And with that he walked with Selena out the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9  
I don't own it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Once Keith was handed back over to Lotor Selena returned.  
"Ok Ally- here's what I have planned." Selena started as she walked over to the crying woman. "Ally I need to be able to count on you- can I?"  
"Of course you can." Ally said wiping away the flood of tears. "I would never let Keith down- I'd gladly give my life for him."  
"Good. We have a way to save him- but it's a long shot. Now your people should be looking for you right?" Allura nodded.   
Knowing Coran, he and Nanny would be going crazy.  
"While Lotor broadcasts the trail we are going to send a quick message to your planet giving coordinates of where we are. Now Lotor has been monitoring all radio and communication waves so our only chance is to send it out while he is preoccupied." Selena walked over to Allura. "I need you to contact them while I follow Lotor and Keith and create a distraction for us to get Keith out of there. Then we need to hide and fend for ourselves until the voltron force can get here to rescue us."  
'What do I use to get a hold of them?" Allura asked wiping the tears away and getting serious.  
"This." Selena threw a small communicator device at her. "You need to get to a safe spot and then use it. And only during the trial- otherwise they'll find us for sure. This all has to go off without a hitch if Keith stands a chance… can you do this?"   
"I can and I will."  
"Here's a small blaster. It was all I could sneak on."  
"Thank you Selena… I…I owe you an apology… I'm."  
"There's no need. You're right. I was selfish. I always was and I guess I still am power hungry….I've hurt so many, including the man we both love… I'm the one who needs to apologize and ask, no beg for your forgiveness. I hope getting Keith back to you will be enough." Selena said with a sigh.  
"It's ok Selena. At least you're helping me try and get him back. No you're not selfish- you just wanted to save your father. You had no choice in the matter. Lotor forced you to do this." Allura said. It was her turn to comfort her new comrade.  
"thanks Ally." Selena said. "Now- should we do this?"  
"Sure." Ally said as she put on her cloak.  
-  
"Any luck with the cameras and monitor systems?" Coran asked Lance who sat in the castle control room. He had spent the last few hours trying to find any signs of the princess, Keith and Selena leaving the castle or possibly still inside.  
Hunk had just returned with a search party; they had been searching the area surrounding the castle. Pidge and Alex were searching the rooms inside for any clues as well.  
  
"It looks like there was someone else in here with Keith." Alex said as she saw the two towels. One was in the bathroom and the other near the bed in Keith's room. There was also one of his shirts lying on the floor. "It isn't like him to leave such a mess."  
"Yeah, this is the messiest I've ever seen his room." Pidge said as he stood by the door. He didn't seem too comfortable with searching through his mentor's room. But Alex seemed to have no problem. She was shifting through his bed sheet.  
"Hey look what I found." Alex said as she held up a syringe. "Now I know Keith isn't a druggie- so I'm assuming this has something to do with his disappearance." She continued.  
Pidge come over and took the used needle. "I'll have Dr. Gorma check the liquid left inside- you keep looking here." He said as he took the needle and left the room.  
  
Several minutes later Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Alex and Coran all assembled in the control room.  
"Ok gang. What do we have?" Alex asked.  
"Well that needle you found contained a drug that would leave a person unconscious for almost a day and then keep them in a weakened state for several days." Pidge reported.  
"That would explain this." Lance said as he pulled up a video on the screen.  
"That's Keith- he's being carried by…" Hunk said as he and the others saw the monitor from the docking bay.  
"So we know that they're together, but where are they? And why would captain Aimes drug Keith?" Coran asked. "And why did Allura help?"  
"I don't know this doesn't add up." Alex said.  
  
-  
  
"Bring in the prisoner!" Lotor demanded as he sat on a throne in what the Drule Empire called a courtroom. In the back of the room a group of soldiers and officers were sitting as witnesses.  
Keith was dragged, none to lightly, before Lotor. He had tried his best to stand tall and proud before his accusers. Keith's arms bound behind his back, legs shackled and some kind of collar around his neck restrained him from much movement.  
"You should be honored Captain. On planet Doom, citizens rarely get the tight to a trial in front of someone of my importance." Lotor cackled as Keith stood before him.  
"I should be, but I'm not." Keith mumbled.  
"What was that?" Lotor growled as he stood up and slapped Keith across the face. Keith was able to keep his balance and didn't fall over.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter. Remember to smile foe your friends bock on Terra and Arus- because your death will be an intergalactic show!" Lotor nodded and stood up. "Well shall we begin? My dear captain the sooner we get this done- the sooner I get to have some fun."  
Keith stood still while Lotor ran through the list of things he was being charged with.  
"Numerous counts of destruction on drule empire, attempts at political assassination of the heads of the Drule empire, and the premeditated murders of Drule officials including the deaths of rack and King Zarkon." Lotor finally ended the long list of lies and half-truths. Keith silently held himself in check- "So captain do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lotor asked after a few seconds of silence filled the room.  
"Galactic Alliance Captain Richards, Keith A. Serial code 1157629 1st Class commander of the Voltron Force stationed on Arus- If serving my planet and saving innocents from the destruction cause by the Drule Empire is cause for death- then I am Guilty- I accept all punishments gladly knowing I've upheld TRUE justice in the near galaxy." He said proudly.  
-  
"Guys! Get to the control room NOW!" Lance's voice called over the communicators to his friends. He had been flipping channels in the break room during his few seconds of peace to clear his mind. He had stumbled across Lotor's special presentation, and he was on his way to the control room to show the others.  
By the time Lotor had finished the list of charges everyone and Alex had assembled and were shocked.  
"Lotor has Keith? But then where's Ally?" Alex asked.  
"Selena more than likely sold them over to Lotor. That bitch!" Lance cursed.  
"So can't we save them? I mean they're going to kill Keith!" Pidge spoke up.  
"We have no clue where they are." Hunk added.  
"At least it doesn't look like they've hurt him too much, maybe he can get away. Like he always does- Keith can do it… right?" Alex said trying to get some hope up.  
  
-  
  
"Your Alliance and your friends have forsaken you captain. You are no longer a captain, or commander- you are dead! Guards." Lotor motioned and the guards came forward and ripped the Alliance insignia off his uniform. This only exposed his scared flesh. "Now kneel before your master." Lotor commanded. But Keith didn't move. "I said kneel!"  
Keith simply spat. But just as he had an electrical shock was sent through his body. The collar was the cause. Keith tried to hold back his screams of pain- but some came out as he fell to the floor. A guard came up and pulled Keith to his knees by his hair.  
"That's. better." Lotor smiled. "We wouldn't want you to die too quickly now would we?"  
"Go To Hell!" Keith murmured as blood came out of his mouth. Lotor just laughed.  
"I the just and fair ruler of the Drule Empire do here by sentence the rebel to death- take him away to the chamber."  
-  
"Oh my God! Look what they've done to him!" Alex screamed as she saw Keith's wounds.  
"Why doesn't he fight back?" Pidge asked.  
"Damn that Lotor!" Hunk growled.  
"We have to do something Lance." Alex started, but Lance cut her off.  
:I know- but we have no clue where they are." The beeping of the communicator too cut him off.  
  
"castle Control. Lance here." He said as he pushed the button and found a hooded figure on the vid screen.  
"Lance thank God." A shaky voice said."  
"Ally? Is that you?" Alex asked recognizing the voice.  
"Sh- I don't have much time- here are our coordinates. They'll be able t find me soon if we keep this link open- please."  
"Are you ok?" Coran asked worriedly.  
"What's going on?" Lance demanded.  
"There's no time HURRY!" And with that she cut off the transmission.  
  
"Ok team- Move!" Lance barked.  
"But who's going to fly the red and blue with you in black?" Pidge asked.  
"Alex you take old red- I'm going in black…. Coran can you fly the blue again? Just fly it, nothing fancy." Lance said taking control.   
"Well I can try." Coran said a little hesitantly.  
"But what if this is a trap? What if they attack the castle while we're gone?" Pidge and Hunk asked.  
"We'll have to take that risk. The army can defend the castle for a little while- we need to save the princess and Keith." Lance commanded. "Now let's go!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-  
Well I've been busy for a while- but I'm finished typing the ending- it's coming! I got it done over spring break- instead of homework- bad Kate! But oh well it's a break right? Oh well I don't own Voltron. So sit back and enjoy the final chapters of the fic-   
PS- thanks for the reviews. I enjoy them.  
While Ally ran and hid back in the guest room, Selena tried her best to follow where Keith was being led.  
"What do you want?" Lotor asked angrily seeing Selena following them.  
"I just want to say something to him alone, before you kill him."  
"I don't know why- but fine. Make it quick though. We wouldn't want him to be late for his own execution." Lotor smiled. "He's already prepped for it. All we need it me."  
Selena walked into the brightly lit room. She saw a table in the center of the small room where Keith was strapped. Shinny instruments of torture sat near the wall. The coldness made her shiver.  
"Keith… Keith." She called out in a shaky voice. Keith strained his head slowly to see who his visitor was.  
"Keith just hang in there…"  
"Is she safe? Can you get her home? Please Serena… I can't die until I know she's alright…"  
"Sh… I swore I would get her home safe. And I will."  
"I don't care about me anymore… she's my life…"  
"Keith what can I say that will assure you? I swear on my life that she will not be harmed and I will get her back safely. Now be quiet and save your strength."  
  
"I think that's enough time- our audience is waiting. The best show in all the galaxies is coming." Lotor said as he walked into the room.  
"Would you like to stay and watch? It's going to be so much fun." He smiled evilly.  
"Lotor- you've gotten your revenge. Keith will never come after you again. You have had you're justice- please just let him go." Selena pleaded.  
"Never- I want to rinse my hands in his cold blood, to throw his battered and lifeless corpse out into the nothingness of space." Lotor snarled. "Guards! Take her away."  
With that Selena was escorted out of the room. It was just Keith and Lotor now.  
"So how would you prefer to die? Slow and painful, or extremely slow and intensely painful?" Lotor laughed.  
"Gee, the choices." Keith remarked.  
"Ah that sense of humor. Keith you have been a worthy adversary, but I win. You LOSE!" He laughed again as he stuck a needle into Keith's neck.  
Keith cringed as the sting and pain intensified.  
"That medicine- it'll keep you conscious longer and keep your nervous system functional. This is going to be fun." Lotor said as he picked up an instrument.  
Keith once again kept his head during the painful parts and didn't cry out. He enjoyed getting Lotor mad. And by not screaming out, he was getting the last say.  
Lotor say this and suddenly brought the knifelike weapon down into Keith's hand hard. Keith couldn't help but cry from the unexpected amount of pain. He blinked in shock as he watched the blood trickle.  
"Oh did that hurt? I'm so glad." Lotor said as he twisted the object to create more pain.  
'This was only the beginning of a painful death.' Keith thought. 'But I promised Ally I wouldn't give up… there's got to be a way out.'   
To keep himself from screaming out in pain, which would only add to lotor's pleasure, Keith began to recite galaxy garrison protocol.  
"What are you doing?" Lotor snarled.  
"Galactic Alliance order code 79, An officer…."  
"Shut up! And cry damn it!" Lotor yelled at Keith as he kept going.  
Ally was getting worried. There were guards everywhere but they were distracted watching Lotor hurt Keith. When he cried out in pain, Allura couldn't take hiding anymore. 'Keith needs me.' She thought.  
She got up from the closet hiding spot and put on her hood as she grabbed the small weapon. She didn't care what she had to do. All she knew was that she needed to get to Keith and save him.  
As stealth fully as she could, she got out of the room and down the hall when she bumped into Selena.  
"What are you doing?" Selena whispered as she pulled Allura off to the side. "I promised Keith I'd get you out of here. So go and stay out of trouble."  
"They're killing him, He's in pain and I have to help him. He needs me." Ally pleaded as she struggled to get out of Selena's grip.  
"And do what? Get killed in the process, only making his suffering worse?" He'll only blame himself for it- don't worry. If your friends are coming they'll be here soon. When they're insight, I'm going to detonate this and we'll get Keith. The others can deal with Lotor." Selena said as she pulled out a detonating device.  
"What is it?"  
"A detonating device, I planted a bomb in the execution room- it should knock Lotor out for a while…" Suddenly a beeping sound came from Selena's belt.  
"What is that?" Ally asked.  
"My dad- that means the lions are close. It's time. Since you're here- you might as well help me. Ready?"  
"You bet."  
-  
"What if we're to late lance?" Alex asked as she flew red lion.  
"Don't worry Alex, just stay cool. Everything is going to be ok- Alright troop- this is where Allura said they were- now we got to get in there quickly and then out."  
"Right." Pidge and Hunk replied.  
"I'll dock and get Keith and Allura. You keep them busy here and help Coran out too- if we need Voltron call me."  
"We should be there in five minutes." Pidge told lance.  
"Roger- now let's go get our fearless leader and the princess back. I want my old lion back."  
  
-  
"You're going to run out of protocol soon captain. You can't escape the pain for much longer."  
'God he's right- I can't seem think straight anymore- I'm so weak and the pain… Ally, I'm sorry.' Keith thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry Ally." Keith whispered. His breathing was turning raspy. He'd lost a lot of blood and was getting dizzy. He couldn't hold on much longer.  
Lotor saw the weakness pooling in his prisoner's eyes.  
"Say goodbye to this life- you're alone- no one needs you- you're worthless! A waste! Nothing!"  
Keith screamed out again as Lotor again stabbed him. Then suddenly the pain dulled and he went cold.  
Everything slowly went black. "Ally." He sighed as the last bits of air left his mouth.  
-  
"OK 5-4-3-2-1! Eat this Lotor!" Selena said as she hit the button and an explosion rocked the drule ship.  
Lotor was thrown away from Keith just before he could errantly finish stabbing Keith through the chest.  
Keith was showered by the debris as Lotor hit the wall hard.  
  
-  
What the hell was that?" Alex asked as they witnessed the drule ship shake.  
"No clue, but this is our chance. Open fire." Lance said as he moved in closer and boarded the ship.  
  
Inside he saw nothing but chaos. Drule soldiers were scrambling all over the place. Lance met very little resistance as he made his way to the execution room.  
There he found Selena and Ally trying to sift through the debris for Keith.  
Lance wanted to throw up. All the blood. It was everywhere. He had never seen anything so bad. And to make matters worse it was Keith's blood.  
"Lance." Ally cried as she ran to him. She was crying rivers. She just couldn't help it. The horrible feeling she felt inside exploded as they found Keith in the rubble.  
"Is he?" Lance asked as he held on to Ally trying to comfort her.  
"He is barely. But not if we sit around and do nothing. He needs medical help ASAP!" Selena growled.  
Lance let Ally go and helped Selena get Keith out of the restraints.   
Lance was glad when Keith groaned as he picked his friend up and carried him out of the room.   
Selena stayed behind and found Lotor's body. He was dead. She had no sympathy for the blue drule and left his corpse in the rubble.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Lance said as he carried Keith on his back. Allura didn't stray too far from them. She lovingly held Keith's hand as they rushed out of the ship.  
"Can you get out by yourself?" Lance growled at Selena. He was full of hate for what she had done to his friend. Allura picked up on the hostility.  
"Lance."  
"No Allura- I deserve it. I'll get the admiral off on my ship. I'll meet you back on Arus." Allura nodded and pushed lance away from Selena.  
"We need to go. Keith needs help." She pleaded with lance. The man nodded and soon they both entered black lion.  
"Get Keith buckled up and hang on." Lance said.  
The voltron force regrouped out in space. They were taking a little fire, but a few blasts from the lions and they ship began to collapse. Lance left the four lions to finish the ship as he took off at full speed for Arus.  
"Hang in there love." Allura said as she tried to wipe Keith's face clean.  
His eyes fluttered open. He tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Even in his current state he could recognize her.  
"Ally." He breathed. His voice harsh and weak.  
"Sh- Keith, baby, stay still… we're almost home." She whispered down to him with tears streaming out of her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Ally… Don't cry over me…"  
"No you are not going to give up! I love you."  
"I…love…you…" Keith said as his eyes closed. Ally began to scream for him to wake up, but it was no good. His heart rate was rapidly decreasing.  
The black lion set down right outside the castle doors. Doctor Gorma and his med team stood ready to receive the patient. Lance had radioed ahead and all was ready.  
  
Allura felt sick and extremely weak as Keith was rushed into the castle. She collapsed to her knees and cried. Lance knelt by her side and hugged her.  
Soon the others returned and they found Allura being comforted by lance.  
"Is he?" Alex asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yes, where's Keith?" Coran, Hunk and Pidge all wanted to know.  
"The doctors took him in already." Lance said as he helped Allura to her feet. "We should go and see how he's doing."  
The group silently walked to the med wing. Once they got there they met up a mass chaos. Doctors and nurses came in and out of the emergency operation room. Many carried bandages and supplies. The group was left to wait outside- powerless to do anything. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply!  
  
-  
There they sat for hours. Selena arrived with her father, the admiral. The moment she cam Lance nearly went berserk.  
"You have some nerve showing up here! You're the reason Keith's hanging on to his life in there!" Lance was about to continue, but the admiral stopped him.  
"I know what my daughter did was very unspeakable, but she did it for unselfish reasons. Keith knew what Lotor was doing. It was all ploy to get Keith… the poor boy… Selena and Keith both acted as officers of the Alliance, it's my fault if anyone is to blame."  
Everyone calmed down and sat back in the hall. Allura was taking it the hardest. Alex, Nanny and everyone else was trying to calm her down.  
"Ally, it'll be ok. Keith won't die on you." Alex kept saying.  
  
More time passed and suddenly Dr. Gorma came out with a grim look on his face. Allura broke down into a fit of tears. Coran and everyone's stood up.  
"What's the captain's status?" Coran asked.  
"He's alive." There was a sigh of relief from the crowd.  
"You hear that Ally? Keith's ok." Alex said still hugging Ally tightly.  
"Really? Can I see him?" Allura looked up at the doctor.  
"I'm sorry princess, but he's…"  
"What? Why Can't I see Keith?" Ally asked.  
"Princess, it's just that he's not in good shape… and it would only upset you more. It's not something I want a lady, let alone a princess to see." The doctor said.  
"I don't care! I want to see Keith." She got up and ran past the doctor into the room. Alex and the rest followed her. Allura took one look at Keith and fell to her knees weeping harder.  
He looked so sickly pale with all the bandages and stitched all over his body. Tubes and wires were attached everywhere keeping him alive. Alex went to her side.  
"Keith." Ally whispered over and over again.  
"Like I said," the doctor continued. "He's not in good shape. He's stabilized, but he's in some sort of coma right now. So he shouldn't be bothered for long. The added commotion in the room won't do him any good." The doctor said as he began to usher the group outside.   
However after much debate with the doctor Ally was allowed to stay by Keith's side.  
  
"What do we do now? Keith's out of commission for a while, do we call Sven to come back?" Pidge asked outside the room.  
"No, he's too busy over there on Pullox. Allura can take blacky, but I don't know what we'll do then. We can't let our guard down."  
"I could stay and fly blue lion." Alex suggested. "That is if it's ok with the garrison and you guys."  
"That's an excellent idea." The admiral said. "I'll contact the garrison and inform them of the situation. If I know them- I would bet there's a garrison fleet on it's way."  
"Of course admiral," Coran said as he showed the man the way to the control room. "I'll show the admiral the way. Nanny would you be so kind as to set Miss Alex up for an extended stay in the guest rooms?" Nanny nodded as the admiral and Coran left.  
"Man, how long do you think Keith will be out?" Hunk asked.  
"I don't know- he's hurt pretty bad. Doctor- do you know when he'll be up?" Lance asked.  
"I'm sorry, but since we have no way of knowing the full extent of the injuries we don't know if or when he'll wake. Plus the side effects if he does wake and numerous and maybe permanent."  
"Keith will make a full recovery! He always does. He'll pull through- you'll see." Alex said confidently.  
Several hours later the doctor returned to the room where keith was placed for observation.  
"Princess, you need rest. Keith… he won't be waking up for a while… he's in a deep coma…" The doctor said as he saw Allura still sitting at Keith's side.  
"Will he ever wake up?"  
"I don't know the answer to that princess, but I do know he's stable and he'll physically heal after some rest. But you need rest as well." Alex entered the room after the doctor finished his check on Keith and left.  
"how are things here Ally?" She asked. "Want some fresh air?" Ally looked up at Alex and shook her head 'no.' "Come on, sleeping beauty will be here when we get back, this way we don't disturb his beauty sleep." Alex smiled as watched Allura brush a stray hair back into place on keith's head.  
"Sleeping beauty…" Allura whispered. Her lips curved into a smile. "Sleep well love, I'll be back soon." Ally stood up after kissing Keith on the lips and went with Alex for a walk.  
  
As time went on, Keith had made some improvements. But even after a month he was still in the coma. A lot had happened in that short month since all the drama had took place. All traces of Lotor and the drule empire was totally gone. And all the planets under their control were liberated. The alliance had sent new ambassadors to Planet Doom to help set up a new peaceful government.  
Back on planet Arus Alex had easily become accustomed to life as a member of the voltron force. She took over the job of keeping lance in check, as Keith had done before. Everyone was thankful for this. An out of control lance was not a good thing.   
As for Allura- well no one saw much of her because she was always by Keith's side.  
Keith, who had been taken off life support systems was moved back to his quarters, was almost fully healed physically.  
"Ach princess, you slept in here again?" A frustrated nanny said as she brought Allura some breakfast like she had done for the last month.  
"It's not enough that you told everyone you're in love with him, but now you sleep in his bed at night it's scandalous."  
"Nanny- it's not like we're going to do anything. Besides I don't plan on leaving Keith EVER! Once he's better, we're going to be married because he loves me and I love him."  
"We'll see about that young lady when he wakes up. But right now you have lots of backed up work to do." Nanny looked mad as she set the tray on the bedside table. Allura knelt next to Keith, who lay under the covers. His pajama top was opened because Allura had just finished changing his bandages.  
"Just bring it in here and I'll work on it." Allura said as she kissed Keith and rolled out of bed. She walked to the closet and took out one of her outfits she had brought in there. She changed in the bathroom as nanny left.  
As she exited the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
"Just me," Alex said as she entered. She carried a vase of flowers. "Another get well gift. What is that- like every planet had either sent cards or flowers."  
"Well Keith means a lot to us here in this galaxy…" Ally looked up from Keith and walked over to Alex. "Um… Alex can I ask you a question? I mean… I just was wondering…"  
"Ally what's wrong? You know you can ask me anything?"  
"Well, can we go for a short walk in the garden?"  
"Ok, Ally come on. You're acting weird lately. What's wrong?" Alex asked as they got to a secluded area of the garden.  
"Well- you're the only one I can ask this, but I'm late…" Ally said.  
"What do you mean late?"  
"I'm LATE… I haven't had my monthly. Its three weeks now…"  
"Ally? Are you saying… but who… when?"  
"The night before we were rescued… Keith and I… kind of…" Ally went red with shyness.  
"Oh my God! Ally do you know what this means?"  
"Well that's what I wanted to ask you… nanny doesn't tell me things about what happens after you know…"  
"Ally you're pregnant! You and Keith are going to be parent!" Alex said with excitement. Allura stood in shock.  
"Are you sure?" 


	12. The End

Chapter 12  
  
The final chapter I promise- I just like wrapping things up! It's sort of a stereotypical ending I know- but hey it's my story! I like happy endings….  
-  
  
"This is great!" Alex jumped up and down. "Have you told anyone?"  
"No, I haven't. I just wasn't sure what was going on… please don't tell anyone…" Ally said. "I want to tell everyone when I'm ready… I want to tell Keith first."  
"You should see the doctor too. Just to make sure things are ok and everything."  
"I will, and thanks." Ally said as she hugged Alex and went back into the castle.  
  
"Oh Keith, I have the most wonderful news…" She said as she snuggled close to him. "We're going to have a family! I'm pregnant! I'm going to go to the doctor's off soon and get checked on… oh Keith… to think nanny was worried about me sleeping in here was scandalous, I wonder what she's going to say when I tell her this…. Keith, will you ever wake up? I'm going to need you… I love you so much…" She said as she kissed him and went to the med wing of the castle.  
  
"Princess, I know this is not my place to ask, but who exactly is the father? Did something happen on the drule ship, because you're a month along."  
"Yes, I know who the father is and I already told him, well sort of."  
"It's the captain isn't it?" The doctor asked. "Don't worry it's not my place to tell anyone. And don't worry. I'm positive Keith will get better. He's already mad a stunning recovery. It's just that is body is healed but his mind needs time to heal. I think by having you talk to him and being near him is helping. He can hear you, but he just can't respond yet." The doctor told her as he patted her shoulders. "Well mom do you want to know the details?" he asked looking at the charts.  
"Yes, I do." Allura answered nervously.  
"Well what would you say if I told you-you were having twins?'  
"TWINS?"  
"Yes, twins. Congratulations!"  
  
After Allura left the doctor's office she practically skipped back to Keith's room.  
Alex was there sitting on a chair next to Keith's bed.  
"So what's the word from the doctor?"  
"Twins!"  
"Twins?" Alex said as she got up and hugged Ally. "Well I'll leave you two alone to talk." She smiled and left the room.  
Once ally was alone she changed back into her pajamas and got underneath the covers with Keith. It had been a long day.  
"Oh Keith- I really miss you… your wonderful eyes, your smile, everything about you is perfect… I hope our babies will look just like you. I bet you were a sweet little baby… oh that's right- twins! We're having twins." She said as she lay down with her head on his chest- still being careful of the bandages. "Goodnight love."  
  
For several weeks Alex and Ally were able to keep the pregnancy a secret. But soon Ally began to start showing. Her cloths weren't fitting right anymore, so she borrowed some of Keith's shirts. They were like a dress on her and they concealed the bulge in her stomach.  
The only thing that kept ally from exploding was the fact that the doctor said she needed to stay stress free for herself and the babies. She was feeling good today, because the dr had told her Keith was slowly showing signs of coming out of the coma. Occasionally he would groan or murmur some nonsense words.   
But it was becoming harder to keep a nosy nanny from catching on to the princess' condition. Somehow nanny figured it out.  
"I love Keith and I'll always stay by his side. And I'm keeping the children! We're going to be married and live together!" Allura practically screamed at her nanny after she confronted the princess.  
"I'm shocked you lady! When were you going to tell me? Did you think that I wouldn't notice? My poor baby having a baby."  
"Stop it Nanny. Keith and I love each other and I wanted to be with him. I still do and I will forever! We'll raise the twins together after he wakes up and becomes king of Arus."  
Nanny had enough and stormed out of the room as Allura went back over to Keith. She couldn't help but cry. She felt so alone.  
  
Some where off in a dark void he laid. He felt nothing and saw nothing. Except foe a cold wet trickle on his chest. He heard sobs; the cry sent a pain through him. Then a gentle floral smell of roses wafted by his nose… Ally's hair always smelt of roses. The next thing he realized was warmth. A slender body curled up to him, but he still couldn't move.  
Allura gasped as she felt Keith place a weak kiss on her head. She thought she might be dreaming, but then she felt Keith move slightly underneath her. Quickly Allura rolled over to look at him. His eyes were still closed.   
But they flickered, as if they were trying to open.  
"Keith?"  
"…" He moaned. "Ally…"  
"Keith baby, wake up. Please… I love you."  
"I…love you…" he mumbled back. Suddenly his eyes cracked open slightly. And ever so slowly they opened.  
Ally started to cry out of sheer joy.  
"Keith!" She screamed and hugged him tightly. Nearly choking him with her grip.  
"Ally?" he said as his vision cleared and his air supply was cut off.  
"OH God Keith! I'm so glad you're awake!" She said as she loosened up her grip and began assaulting him with kisses. Even if Keith had enough strength he wouldn't have minded her attack.   
"I was so worried you'd never get better- everyone said you would and you have. Now everything will be perfect." She said very fast and excitedly.  
"Ally…ho…how long have I been out… what happened?"  
"Sh. It's ok you've been in a coma for almost two and a half months… but forget about that. You're awake and we're together! That's all that matters." Allura said as she continued to kiss Keith.  
"Did you want me to get doctor Gorma?" She asked remembering he had just woken up from a coma.  
"No, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I don't want you to leave me… stay with me Ally. God I love you." Keith proclaimed as he now kissed her senseless. His limps were still weak, but the cramps soon went away as he rolled on top of his love.  
"Keith," Ally giggled. "You really should be taking it easy."  
"Sh… Don't talk love."  
The next morning Allura awoke very contented in Keith's arms. She didn't want to get up, but nanny would be in soon. And she would surely 'flip out,' as Lance so often put it, if she saw them like this. Ally slipped out of Keith's arms and found his shirt she used as a nightgown. She gathered the other articles of clothing that had been quickly discarded in last night's activities. Keith awoke feeling a slight chill with Ally next to him.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked as she sat back down. "You better get your pants on- Nanny will be here soon with breakfast."  
"Ally… um.. Last night or sometime… you said something about um… I mean I heard you talk about.." Keith stammered. He thought he had heard her talking about babies while he was coming out of his coma. Ally knew what he was trying to ask and smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
"So it is true." his eyes went wide with shock. She helped him get propped up against the head of the bed.   
"Ally…I.." he couldn't speak; all he did was draw her into a hug. "I'm so happy…I love you so much Ally…" he said getting teary eyed. He drew her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Marry me." He whispered as he kissed her tenderly.  
"Keith… YES! Yes I will, oh this is so perfect!" They drew close and shared several more passionate kisses.  
Nanny came into the room to see Allura in her nightshirt kissing a half dressed captain.  
"Ach Princess!" Nanny screamed as she almost dropped the breakfast tray.  
"Why hello Nanny." Keith waved with one arm, as he held on to Ally with the other.  
"Captain…. You're awake…"  
After Keith was checked over by the doctors everyone had come in to see him.  
Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Alex joked around like old times. Everyone was glad to see Keith finally out of his coma.  
"So you've heard the news?" Keith smiled as he pulled Ally close. Sitting around them in the room was their teammates. "Me and Ally are going to get married." Keith told them excitedly.  
"We figured as much." Lance winked.  
"Oh that's great!" Alex smiled as she hugged both Ally and Keith. "A big wedding! With lace and everything! I get to be a bridesmaid- of course."  
Lance stayed a while longer than the rest of the group. He had a huge smile on his face.  
"Ok- what's up?" Keith asked his best friend.  
"Just wanted to give you two a tip." Lance started. He had a hard time not laughing. "When you two decide to um… You know… just remember there are others in the area. Keep it down a notch there Fearless, you don't want to wear her out." Lance winked at the two lovebirds and ran out of the room before Keith could hit him with a pillow.  
"What was he talking about?" Ally asked as Keith flushed red.  
"Nothing love, it's just sick old Lance running his mouth off… don't worry he's just jealous of us."  
"Keith life is so great. Nanny and Coran even gave us their blessings. We'll be together forever."  
"I know ally. I'm so sorry I made you worry so much, but all the pain and everything was worth it- because you've taken it all away. You've made my dreams a reality… I love you."  
-The End-  
Sorry it got long- but that's the end o the first voltron fic-  
I have more- but it might be a while for me to type the others- they are shorter- thank goodness- I hate having to type very long stories- but I liked this fic- I could be biased- but all in all it was good- tell me what you think- 


End file.
